Regret The Promise
by haikaluzumaki
Summary: DOUBLE RELEASE CHAPTER..CHAPTER 4 n 5 IS UP TO DATE aka UDPDATE! :) CHAPTER YANG MENGKISAHKAN BANYAK PERTARUNGAN SENGIT..JANGAN SAMPAI TERLEWATKAN READERS..Bagaimana Keadaaan Naruto sekarang ? Ada Kejadian Peristiwa apa lagi ?Tentunya Simak Kisahnya sekarang..
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**Regret The Promise **

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning **_**: **__Gak Suka ? Exit Aja.. Suka ? Baca Aja! _

Chapter 1 - Intro

"_Kau ingin pergi kemana ?" "Aku ? Aku akan pergi menuju Ibu Kota" "Ibu Kota ?" "Ya, Aku akan menuntut ilmu disana, untuk membuat pengalaman yang lebih dan lebih," "Mengapa ?" "Mengapa ? Aku ingin menjenjang pendidikanku lebih jauh lagi," "Begitu ya ?" "Apakah Kau sedih ?" "Tidak..Justru Aku Senang, Selama 10 tahun Kita selalu bersama, dan sekarang Kita harus terpisah seperti ini.." "Ya Aku juga tak mengiginkan hal ini, tapi untuk untuk Masa Depanku, Tidak..Bukan Masa Depanku, tetapi..Masa Depan Kita, Aku akan membuat Masa Depan yang cerah dan indah bagi Kita berdua.." "Aku akan Membuat Ceritanya" "Dan Aku akan membuat Kenangannya.." "Tapi Disana Apakah Kau akan berpacaran dengan seseorang ?" "Tidak..Aku tidak akan berpacaran, Aku tak butuh pacar disana, Secantik apapun Perempuan itu, Aku tak akan melakukannya, Aku hanya membutuhkan Rekan, Tidak Teman yang bisa Ku Percayai Seutuhnya, tampa berkhianat seperti Musuh dalam selimut.." "Teman Ya..Kalau begitu Carilah Seorang teman yang baik untukmu" "Yeah Pasti banyak Teman yang baik disana," "Namun Awas..Ah,.Aku Sangat mengkhawatirkanmu nanti" "Mengapa seperti itu ?" "Kau tahu Kau orangnya minder, jarang berinteraksi dengan orang – orang.." "Enggak juga, kan kamu seorang yang selalu ku jadikan teman berinteraksi.." "Tck..Dasar Gombal.." "Ayolah..Hahaha Rumah Di Atas Pohon ini akan ku jadikan tempat dimana kita akan bertemu lagi kan ?" "Ya..Kapan Kita Bertemu Lagi ?" "Disaat Waktunya Tiba" "Iya Tapi Kapan.." "Itu..Setelah Aku menjadi seorang Berhasil" "Aku Mengerti..Selamat Tinggal" "Maaf Aku tak menerima ucapanmu barusan" "Kenapa ?" "Karena..Aku akan kembali lagi.." "Oh Benar juga..Kalau begitu..Bye" "Bye..Jaga Dirimu Baik – baik.." "Kau juga.." _

Kring..Kring..Kring

"Aduh..Mimpi itu lagi..Ngomong – ngomong Jam berapa sekarang ?"kataku, Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku, tidak juga namun mimpiku..Mimpi itu terasa nyata bagaikan Aku melayang di atas awan. Aku mengambil jam weeker yang di atas meja di sampingku ini.

"Oh..Jam 4 Pagi ya ? Masih Pagi juga ya..Ah Lebih baik tidur kembali.."gumamku setelah melihat jam weekerku, Aku merebahkan kembali tubuhku ke atas ranjang tidur yang empukku.

Tok..Tok..Tok..

"Naruto..Naruto..Naruto..Kau sudah bangun ?"tiba – tiba saja ada yang mengetuk pintu, Aku merasa terganggu sekali akan hal itu, tetapi..Siapa yang pagi – pagi segini datang ?

Aku bangkit dari tidurku dan beranjak dari kasurku, "

"Iya..Aku suda h bangun.."teriakku merespon orang yang datang, Aku membuka pintu.

Cleck

"Kau ? Teme..Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari ? Pagi – pagi sekali..Ada apa sih ?"tanyaku pada orang yang datang, rupanya sahabatku, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa Kau lupa sebelumnya Kau menyuruhku kemari tepat pagi ini ? Aneh sekali kau itu.."ucapnya, Aku menggusek kedua mataku,

"Kau sebaiknya cuci muka dulu,"lanjut Sasuke. Aku membalikkan tubuhku menuju tempat cuci muka.

...

"Oh Benar juga, Aku menyuruhmu kemari, Aku melupakan hal itu..Maaf sebelumnya."kataku, Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya, Aku membulatkan mataku dengan raut kesal.

"Apa Kau masih ngantuk Sasuke ?"tanyaku langsung pada Sasuke, Dia tersentak dan Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya bertanda 'tidak' .

"Kalau begitu..Dengarkan Aku baik – baik, Bukankah Kau ingin mendengarnya ?"ucapku,

"Silahkan.."

"Kemarin Malam Aku berpatroli di sepanjang malam, Aku melihat The Angel of Darkness.."ucapku,

"Lalu ?"

"Dia benar – benar menunjukkan dirinya, dengan kedua sayap hitamnya, terbang menyelamatkan orang – orang namun.." Aku gantung ucapanku,

" ? "

"Dia membunuh orang yang tak bersalah.."

"Membunuh Orang yang tak bersalah ? Sebenarnya Dia itu Pahlawan atau Penjahat ?"ucap Sasuke,

"Entahlah, Kita tak bisa menyebutnya Seorang Pahlawan ataupun Penjahat..Sepertinya Dia hanya menegakkan Keadilannya Sendiri, dan oleh karena itu..Misi Kita Sekarang adalah..Orang itu, bukan The Angel of Darkness.."kataku menegaskan bahwa ini adalah sebuah misi, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya bertanda mengerti.

"Ini Cukup Menarik..Namun Aku penasaran akan Orang itu.."ucap Sasuke sambil memegang dagunya.

"Yeah Kita harus menangkapnya.."ucap Naruto sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

"Tetapi Mengapa.."

**FLASHBACK **

Konoha Downtown, 01.47 AM

Naruto POV

"Susah Sekali Mengikutinya.."gerutuku kesal, sekarang Aku sedang mengikuti orang itu, Aku mempercepat lariku.

"Berhenti.."teriakku pada orang itu, tiba – tiba Dia mengeluarkan kedua sayap di punggungnya, Aku membulatkan mataku.

"Apa itu ? Iblis kah ?"gumamku, Aku sedang melihatnya, Dia mengibaskan Sayapnya dan terbang ke langit. Dia datang ke arahku untuk menyerangku, Aku dengan secepat mungkin, Aku menghindari serangannya dengan melompat kesamping, namun..

"Bisakah Kau tak mencampuri urusanku.."ucap Orang itu dari belakang, Mataku terbelak.

"_Sejak Kapan Dia Ada Di belakangku ?" _

"Kau memang berubah banyak Naruto-kun.."ucapnya lagi, Bagaimana Dia mengetahui namaku.

"Dan meninggalkan serta melupakan hal yang sangat penting..Menyedihkan sekali"lanjutnya, kurasakan Dia sudah tidak ada di belakangku, sekarang dimana Dia ?

Ku lihat keatas langit, Dia sudah pergi ke atas dengan sayapnya, Aku masih tercegang dengan ucapannya.

_Mengapa Dia tidak membunuhku, _

_Mengapa Dia Mengetahui Namaku, _

_Mengapa Dia berkata seperti itu, _

_Siapakah Dia ? Namun..Aku sedikit tahu akan orang itu, dari cara bicaranya, dan tingkahnya. Tapi Siapa Dia ?_

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke belakang tembok dengan mata terbelak masih tak mengerti ini, Ku lihat ke samping, banyak teman – temanku yang di bunuh olehnya.

Aku lihat ke depan, Aku seseorang mengendarai sebuah Motor, dan berhenti di depanku.

_Sasuke ya ? _

"Kau tidak apa – apa Naruto ?"tanyanya, Aku menganggukkan kepalaku, bertanda 'iya'

"Tetapi.."lanjutku sambil melihat teman – temanku yang tergelek begitu saja dengan penuh darah di sekitarnya.

"Aku mengerti, Ya sudah Kita sebaiknya merawat lukamu dulu, dan Aku akan memanggil Tim Medis untuk membawakan mereka.."ucap Sasuke. Dia menuntunku untuk menaiki Motornya, Aku duduk di belakangnya, dan kami akhirnya pergi dari sini.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Oh Iya Sasuke Kau akan berangkat Sekolah ?"tanyaku pada Sasuke, Dia mengangguk, yang benar saja, Lelaki Pintar seperti dia meninggalkan sekolahnya.

"Aku sebaiknya bersiap – siap dulu dan setelah itu berangkat sekolah..Bisakah Kau menungguku Sasuke ?"

"Ya..Aku akan menunggumu tapi bisa lebih cepat..?"jawab Sasuke, Aku tersenyum dan mengancungkan jempolku, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja. Itulah Dia.

...

**Di Tempat Lain.. **

"Apakah Kau ingin benar – benar membalaskan dendammu ?"tanya seseorang yang memakai jubah serba hitam serta polet – polet awan merah yang tertera di jubahnya.

"Ya..Ini sangat sakit sekali, lebih baik terpukuli seribu kali daripada harus merasakan apa yang disebut dengan patah hati.."jawab seseorang dengan jubah yang sama sambil menghilangkan kedua sayapnya.

"Tadi Kau tak membunuhnya kan ? Apakah Kau masih mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya ? Bukankah Dia sudah mengkhianatimu..?"

"Tidak..Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya akan membuatnya menderita dan sampai bisa merasakan kesakitan ini."jawab orang itu, dan orang yang di depannya tersenyum.

"Teman Masa Kecilmu akan Kau Sakiti ?"

"Ya..Lagipula Dia sudah melakukannya padaku, Tak bisa di maafkan."

"Baiklah, setelah mendengar keputusanmu, Kami akan membantumu.."ucap orang itu, Dia bangkit dari duduknya,

"Baiklah Semuanya, Sudah saatnya kita beraksi.."

Chapter 1 – Intro END

**Next On Chapter 2 – Akatsuki The Justice Organization **


	2. Chapter 2 - Meet Again

**Regret The Promise **

**Naruto's Creator : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Action, Romance, School Life, Fantasy **

**Warning **_**: **__Gak Suka ? Exit Aja..Suka ? Baca Aja! Cukup GJ Gak Jelas Mantep deh,.. :v _

**Selamat Membaca :D **

**Chapter 2 – Meet Again **

"_Kau ingin pergi kemana ?" "Aku ? Aku akan pergi menuju Ibu Kota" "Ibu Kota ?" "Ya, Aku akan menuntut ilmu disana, untuk membuat pengalaman yang lebih dan lebih," "Mengapa ?" "Mengapa ? Aku ingin menjenjang pendidikanku lebih jauh lagi," "Begitu ya ?" "Apakah Kau sedih ?" "Tidak..Justru Aku Senang, Selama 10 tahun Kita selalu bersama, dan sekarang Kita harus terpisah seperti ini.." "Ya Aku juga tak mengiginkan hal ini, tapi untuk untuk Masa Depanku, Tidak..Bukan Masa Depanku, tetapi..Masa Depan Kita, Aku akan membuat Masa Depan yang cerah dan indah bagi Kita berdua.." "Aku akan Membuat Ceritanya" "Dan Aku akan membuat Kenangannya.."_

**Naruko POV **

Brug

"Aduh Aku terjatuh lagi dari tempat tidurku, Mimpi itu ya ? Mengapa selalu termimpikan ?"ucapku sambil melihat smartphoneku, disana Aku lihat Wallpaper dimana Aku bersama sahabat kecilku, tidak..sekarang dia bukan sahabatku lagi, melainkan adalah..Orang yang akan ku targetkan menjadi korban selanjutnya namun..Itu masih ragu – ragu untuk ku lakukan, lebih sekarang Aku pergi keluar dari kamarku ini, Aku ingin mandi dulu.

...

"Kau sudah bangun Naruko-chan ?"tanya seseornag yang sangat ku kenal, Dia memakai jubah hitam polet awan – awan merah, Dia berambut biru, pula seorang wanita. Aku sudah menganggapnya menjadi seorang kakak bagiku.

"Ya begitulah Konan-san, permisi Aku ingin mandi dulu.."jawabku, Dia menganggukan kepalanya begitu pula diriku.

"Ohayou Naruko.."sapa rekanku, hampir semuanya memakai jubah yang sama, kecuali diriku, Aku masih belum memakainya karena Aku baru saja keluar dari kamarku untuk menuju kamar mandi.

"Ohayou Sasori.."jawabku,

...

"Jadi bagaimana Naruko-san ? Kau ingin benar – benar menjadi anggota Akatsuki seutuhnya ?"tanya pemimpinku, dia bertindik – tindik diantara hidungnya.

"Ya, Pein-sama. Aku memang sudah berniat ingin menjadi sekutu kalian, juga impian yang sama.."jawabku,

"Baiklah kalau begitu..Selamat Datang di Akatsuki, Kita akan menegakkan Keadilan Yang Sesungguhnya.."lanjut

"Selamat Datang Naruko-san.."

"Selamat Datang Naruko-chan.."

"Selamat Datang Naruko.."

Itulah yang semua anggota Akatsuki menyambutku, Aku tersenyum saja atas jawabanku.

"Tapi Kau ingin tetap Sekolah atau tidak ? Aku tak memaksakannya.."ucap Pein-sama

"Ya masih ingin sekolah.."

"Kemana kau ingin sekolahnya ? Aku bisa memasukkanmu kemana saja, Asalkan Nilai Sekolahmu sebelumnya baik"tanya Pein-sama

"Yang terdekat saja.."kataku,

"Yang terdekat ? Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan Konoha Senior High School..?"ucap Pein-sama

"Tetapi disana.."

"Jangan memikirkannya, Aku akan mengurus seluruh administrasi sekolahnya. Kau tak perlu menanggungnya menjadi beban."

"Ya Terima Kasih banyak, tapi Aku ingin pergi Kerja Sambilan dalam paruh waktuku.."kataku,

"Itu terserah dirimu saja, Aku tak ingin membuat beban dirimu, tapi jika itu keinginanmu apa boleh buat, kau boleh melakukannya sesukamu, asalkan jangan lupa untuk mengambil misi.."jelas Pein-sama

"Ya Saya mengerti..Permisi,"kataku Aku meninggalkan ruangan rapat itu.

"_Konoha Senior High School Ya ? Disana..Sebuah Sekolah untuk kalangan atas saja, tidak sepertiku kalangan bawah mengerikan, Aku dengar disana terbagi menjadi 3 golongan, _

_Satu, Golongan Bangsawan juga Pewaris. Dua, Golongan Kekaisaran Militer Jepang, Juga Tiga, Golongan Sukarelawan Sosial, Mungkin Aku akan masuk ke dalam Golongan ketiga, tetapi..Disana ada juga..Sialan aku tak ingin mengingatnya, Orang itu..! Orang itu..Aku sangat membencinya, Sialan..Mengapa harus seperti ini,,? Sebuah Janji yang dulu dia buat sekarang malah mengingkarinya..Aku tak bisa menerima ini, Sekali lagi biar ku katakan..Tak ada Kata Maaf Baginya, Uzumaki Naruto..Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Aku ingin melihat kau menderita dan merasakan rasa sakit ini, Persiapkanlah dirimu. _

Aku sudah siap untuk menuju sekolah, Pein-sama sudah mengurus semua adminstrasinya melalui internet online, sekarang Aku tinggal masuk saja, tapi Aku belum mempunyai seragamnya, Pein-sama bilang, bahwa Aku bisa mengambilnya di Ruang Atribut di Sekolahnya. Baiklah Aku berangkat saja.

**NORMAL POV **

_**Gerbang Besar Konoha Senior High School, 06.17 AM**_

"Sasuke..Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematika ?"tanya seorang remaja berambut pirang kuning, serta 3 garis diantara kedua pipinya. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan orang yang di tanyainya, mendengus kesal.

"Jangan bilang bahwa Kau ingin menyalinnya terhadap bukumu ?"jawab Sasuke, malah balik bertanya.

"Ayolah jangan seperti itu pada sahabatmu sendiri Sasuke.."ucap Naruto tetap ingin berusaha untuk meminjam Buku PR nya Sasuke.

"Memang Kau adalah Sahabatmu ?"tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto melihatnya dengan raut kesal.

"Ya terserahlah, bila Kau tak mau meminjamkannya Aku akan meminjam kepada milik Shikamaru saja.."ucap Naruto,

"Ya itu lebih bagus,"

...

_**Kelas X-A Konoha High School, 07.00 AM **_

"Ohayou Minna.."ucap Naruto dengan riangnya setelah memasuki kelasnya, tak ada yang seorangpun menjawabnya, dengan raut kesalnya Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya dengan lemas.

"Na..Na..Naru..Naruto-kun Ohayou.."berselang 10 detik kemudian setelah Naruto duduk di kursinya, ada yang menyapanya dari belakang, Naruto menolehkan Kepalanya dengan raut kesal.

"Timingnya tidak tepat Hinata !"jawab Naruto,

"Iya Ma..Maafkan.. ..Aku..Tahu itu..tapi lebih baik di jawabkan ?"tanya Hinata,

"Oh Iya Hinata Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematikanya ?"tanya Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Su..Sudah.."jawab Hinata dengan terbata – bata, Naruto tersenyum

"Boleh Aku pinjam bukunya ?"tanya Naruto dengan cengirannya.

"Silah—"jawab Hinata tetapi tergatung setelah seseorang memotong pembicaraannya, orang itu adalah..

"Sasuke-kun ?"ucap Hinata terkaget

"Sasuke ?"ucap Naruto tak kalah kagetnya.

"Bukannya Kau ingin meminjamkan kepada Shikamaru hah ?"Tanya Sasuke dengan Death Glarenya membuat Naruto ketakutan.

"Ah..barusan Dia tidak ada Sasuke,"jawab Naruto, Sasuke menggebrak Mejanya dengan keras.

"Pembohong ! Lihat Dia disana.."kata Sasuke sambil menunjuknya ke arah bangku paling belakang, dan orang itu sedang tidur.

"Bukannya Dia sedang tidur Teme ? Bukannya tak baik bila mengganggu orang sedang tidur ?"ucap Naruto tak ingin darinya. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan menuju bangku Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur.

Sasuke mulai mengayunkan tangannya untuk menepuk punggungnya Shikamaru, namun di saat sudah dekat dengan punggungnya dengan perlahan – lahan, Dia..

DEPPPPP

"Aw..Apa yang kau lakukan ?"tanya Shikamaru terkaget dengan adanya yang menepuk punggungnya dengan keras, dilihat ke belakang ada seseorang dengan mata merah berpolet bintang itu.

"Oh Kau Sasuke ! Ada apa denganmu ? Menepuk punggungku dengan kerasnya"tanya Shikamaru, Sasuke tak menjawabnya, dan hanya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya terhadap orang yang di depan, tepatnya orang tersebut adalah Naruto.

"Naruto ?..Oi Naruto ada apa ?"tanya Shikamaru dengan teriaknya.

"Yo Shikamaru, Apakah Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Matematikanya ? Kalau sudah boleh Aku lihat ?"ucap Naruto, Shikamaru hanya menguap saja,

"Aku belum menyelesaikannya Naruto, Minta kepada orang lain saja..Uaaahh Aku ngantuk, Oyasumi.."jawab Shikamaru, Dia mulai tidur kembali,

"Ya sudah tidak apa – apa.. Tuh kan Lihat sendiri Sasuke !"ucap Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju depan jendela.

"Sasuke ?"ucap Naruto

"Lihat Siapa disana ? sepertinya ada orang asing datang kembali.."kata Sasuke sambil melirikkan matanya ke bawah, lebih tepatnya di luar kelasnya, Sekarang ini Dia sedang di lantai 3, sedangkan yang Dia lihat ada main gate atau gerbang utama.

Setelah Sasuke mengucapkannya, Naruto bangkit dari kursinya untuk melihat siapa orang yang di katakan Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun ?"ucap Hinata,

"Siapa Dia ? Gadis ? Hm..seperinya Aku pernah melihatnya.."ucap Naruto sama seperti Sasuke sedang melihat orang asing yang ada di gerbang utama, Naruto menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, bertanda kebingungan.

"Kau mengenalnya Naruto ?"tanya Sasuke masih tak berpaling dari matanya.

"Entahlah..Aku rasa Aku memang pernah melihatnya di Suatu tempat, tapi..dimana itu ?"jawab Naruto, Naruto memejamkan matanya memulai ingin mengingat kembali atas orang yang sedang di lihatnya itu.

"Dia.."

_Mengapa Kau meninggalkanku Naruto-kun ? Mengapa Kau mengkhianatiku ? Mengapa ? Mengapa Kau melakukan semua ini ? Apakah memang Keadilanmu seperti ini ? Sejak Kau bergabung dengan Organisasi Khusus Konoha, ANBU, Kau mulai berubah 180*, Aku..Membencimu..Selamat Tinggal.._

"Hoi..Naruto..Naruto..Naruto..Kau tak apa – apa kan ? Mengapa Kau melamun seperti itu ?"tanya Sasuke, Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh ? Apa yang terjadi ?"ucap Naruto,

"Kau baru saja melamun beberapa menit, Apa sih yang Kau lamunkan..? Konyol sekali.."lanjut Sasuke,

"Begitu ya ? Maafkan Aku..tiba – tiba Aku mengingat sesuatu, namun Aku tak begitu mengerti dengan ingatan itu.."ucap Naruto,

"Naruto ?"

"Baiklah Sudahlah..sepertinya lebih baik Aku kerjakan dulu PR Matematikaku, Yo Hinata ! Aku pinjam Bukumu.."ucap Naruto, lalu menoleh kepada Hinata,

"Ah..I,..Iya Si..Silahkan Naruto-kun.."jawab Hinata dengan terbata – bata, Dengan semangat Naruto langsung berlari menuju bangkunya untuk mengerjakan Prnya.

"Huh..Dasar.."umpat Sasuke atas Sifat Keanak – anakkannya Naruto.

...

_**Ruang Atribur Konoha Senior High School Lantai 2 **_

**NARUKO POV**

Aku sudah mengelilingi seluruh tempat di Sekolah ini, Sekolah ini cukup besar sekali, wajar saja Sekolah ini adalah Sekolah Terfavorit di Jepang, Aku tak menyangka bisa masuk kemari, Asal tahu kan Orang yang masuk kemari itu hanyalah Orang – orang penting saja, kecuali diriku, tetapi Pein-_sama_ yang merekomendasikan diriku untuk masuk ke Sekolah ini. Sekarang Aku sedang di Ruang Atribut Konoha Senior High School Lantai 2.

"Permisi.."ucapku memasuki ruangannya

"Oh Kau pasti Naruko Namikaze kan ?"tanya seseorang dengan baju serta jubah putih yang di pakainya, lebih tepatnya seperti baju seornang Dokter ataupun yang selalu di pakai oleh Ilmuan.

"Iya benar sekali, Mengapa Anda mengetahuinya ? dan Siapa Anda ?"jawab Naruto dengan formalnya, dan orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya tersenyum simpul.

"Karena Aku yang menerimamu di Sekolah ini, Yahiko_-san_ yang mendaftarkanmu kemari, Disini sudah ada seluruh biodatamu juga hal pribadimu.."jawab orang itu, Naruto merasa malu atas ucapannya,

"Hal Pribadiku ? Apa saja itu ?"tanya Naruko,

"Jangan khawatir, itu hanyalah tentang latar belakangmu, dan semua tentangmu, Aku sudah tahu semuanya, Yahiko-_san_ yang menjelaskannya padaku, Aku mengerti dirimu, dan semua ini hanyalah Aku seorang yang mengetahuinya disini."ucap orang itu

"Anda mengenal Pein-sama ?"tanya Naruko,

"Ya dengan sangat baik..dulu kami pernah berjuang bersama untuk mengakhiri Perang Dunia Ke 3.."ucap orang itu.

"Seperti itu ya ? Aku mengerti..ngomong – ngomong Anda belum memperkenalkan diri Anda..!"kata Naruko, orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya hanya terkekeh saja.

"Hehe..Maaf, Perkenalkan Namaku Kurenai Yuki, Aku seorang Guru Biologi serta Pengurusan semua Admistrasi Sekolah ini.."jawab orang itu, ternyata adalah Kurenai Yuki.

"Kalau begitu..bisakah Saya mengambil Seragam Sekolahnya ?"tanya Naruko,

"Bisa..Silahkan Mari.."jawab Kurenai, menuntunnya untuk mengambil Seragam Sekolahnya untuk di pakai.

...

_**Main Lobby Lantai 1 **_

**NORMAL POV**

"Sasuke Kau mau kemana ?"tanya Naruto terhadap temannya yang sedang berada disampingnya.

"Aku mau sarapan dulu ke kantin, Aku belum makan semalam hingga saat ini.."jawab Sasuke

"Kalau begitu Aku mau ke belakang dulu, Aku ingin ke Toilet..Jaa Sasuke.."ucap Naruto,

Naruto kini sedang berjalan menuju Toilet sepanjang jalan masih belum ada orang – orang, karena ini masih cukup pagi, biasanya hanya orang – orang rajin saja yang datang pukul ini.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan.."gerutu Naruto sambil memegang Perutnya,

"Seharusnya Aku tak terlalu banyak memakannya.."lanjut Naruto semakin erat memegang perutnya, Ia habisnya semalam makan ramen di kedai favoritnya, kedai Ichiraku, disana ia memakan ramen 5 porsi, yang benar saja itu akan membuatnya sakit perut.

"Itulah mengapa dulu Kaa-chan selalu memarahiku.."ucap Naruto, sudah hampir dekat dengan pintu toiler tiba – tiba..

_**Sleck..Brugg**_

Naruto tiba – tiba terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang yang habisnya keluar dari pintu toilet.

"Aduh Sakit.."ringis Naruto, biasanya Dia tidak akan kesakitan seperti itu walaupun hanya tertabrak seseorang, saat ini..karena Dia sedang saki perut, tentu saja itu akan membuatnya lengah.

"Auw..Sakit sekali..Eh?"ucap seseorang yang telah menabraknya.

"Naruto-kun ?"ucap orang itu dengan membulatkan kedua matanya,

"Siapa Kau ? tunggu dulu, Aku pernah ..Maaf Maaf..."ucap Naruto, Dia secara tak sengaja memegang dada orang yang ditabraknya itu, Dia melepaskannya segera.

"Naruto-kun.."gumam orang itu, tak salah lagi bahwa orang itu adalah..Naruko

"Oh Iya Aku ingat..Kau adalah Gadis yang tadi berdiri di dekat gerbang utama itu..benarkan ?"ucap Naruto dengan riang keanak – anakannya.

"Jadi Kau tak mengingatku ya ?"tanya Naruko dengan pelannya, Naruto hanya mengangkat alisnya sebelah bertanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu ? kau bergumam ya ? Hahaha..ngomong – ngomong Kau pasti Murid baru ya ? atau..Pindahan ?"tanya Naruto,

"Begitu ya ? Maaf, Aku permisi.."jawab Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan, memutuskannya untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto yang melihatnya sangat tak mengerti dan pernah tanda tanya di kepalanya.

"_Siapa Dia ? Aneh sekali..Mengacuhkanku begitu saja..Eh tunggu dulu, barusan dia Mengucapkan Namaku sebanyak 2 kali tadi..Apa Aku tak salah dengar ? Dia memanggilku barusan..Kenapa Dia mengetahuinya..Siapa Dia ? Ah..Sudahlah lebih baik Aku cepat –cepat membuang hajatku..Ah.."pikir Naruto dalam hatinya, kini pikirannya penuh tanda tanya akan gadis yang baru saja dia temui. _

_**Kelas X-A Konoha High School, 08.00 AM **_

_Kini Semua Murid Sudah Berkumpul Di Kelasnya masing – masing, kecuali seorang remaja laki – kai berambut kuning pirang masih belum kembali. _

"Kemana Si Naruto itu ?"gumam Sasuke melihat sebelah kursinya kosong,

Cleck..

"Permisi Maaf terlambat Sensei, baru saja Aku pergi dari belakang untuk cuci tanganku.."ucap seseorang itu antara lain adalah Naruto.

"Ya tak apa – apa, Silahkan duduki kursimu.."jawab Gurunya, Naruto tersenyum.

"Arigatou Sensei.."ucap Naruto, kini duduk di kursinya,

"Kau pasti memikirkanku kan Sasuke ?"tanya Naruto, Sasuke mengacuhkannya,

"Hn.."itulah yang seorang Uchiha katakan, tampa ucapan tampa ekspresi, namun Naruto sudah mengerti akan sikap seorang temannya.

"Aku mengerti..Oh iya Sasuke tadi bertemu dengan seorang gad—"ucap Naruko namun terpotong oleh gurunya.

"Dengarlah Semuanya, Sekarang Ada murid baru..Naruko-san silahkan Masuk.."ucap sensei,

Cleck, datanglah seorang Murid baru, tepatnya seorang gadis cantik berurai panjang sepunggung, rambutnya yang berwarna ke merah – merahan, semua orang disana terlena akan kecantikannya serta penampilannya.

"Baiklah Silahkan Naruko-san, Kau memperkenalkan dirimu.."ucap Sensei, gadis itu adalah Naruko,

"Terima Kasih Sensei.. Semua, Namaku Namikaze Naruko, Umurku 17 tahun, Saya pindahan dari Amegakure Senior High School, Mohon Bantuannya.."Naruko memperkenalkan dirinya,

"Okey..Naruko-san silahkan kamu duduk di samping Hyuga-san"lanjut Sensei mempersilahkan Naruko untuk duduk di samping Hinata yang berada di paling belakang, kebetulan Hinata sendiri duduknya.

"Baik.."

Naruko melangkahkan kakinya, semua murid disana memperhatikannya, Mereka tak bisa menahan pesona seorang Naruko Namikaze, kecuali satu orang yang tak memperhatikannya, adalah Shikamaru Nara, yang sedari tadi masih tertidur, Sensei pun memakluminya, karena tak masalah akan hal itu asalkan Prestasi belajar tak terganggu.

Saat ini Naruko merasa tak enak di lihat oleh semua murid di kelasnya, apakah mereka melihatnya karena dia murid baru ataukah apa..

"Hm..Hyuuga-san boleh Aku duduk disini ?"tanya Naruko pada Hinata, Hinata mengangguk.

"Silahkan.."jawab Hinata.

"Arigatou.."Naruko pun duduk, dan merebahkan punggungnya.

"Aku bersekolah kembali.."ucap Naruko,

"Oh Iya, Namikaze-san perkenalkan Namaku, Hinata Hyuuga..Kamu bisa memanggilku Hinata saja.."ucap Hinata pada Naruko, Naruko tersenyum.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu diriku kan ? baiklah senang bertemu denganmu Hinata-chan.."jawab Naruko dengan senyumannya, tak tersadar dia sedang di tatap oleh semua murid itu. Naruko menjadi salah tingkah akan hal ini.

"Eh..Sebenarnya ada apa ya melihatku seperti itu ?"tanya Naruko merasa tak enak bahwa dia di tatap seperti itu,

"Tidak ada apa – apa kok Namikaze-san, tapi bolehkan kami berkenalan juga denganmu..?"ucap seseorang dia depannya,

"Ya Aku juga.."

"Aku juga.."

"Tidak Aku juga.."

"Kalian tidak boleh sebelum diriku..Aku saja.."

"Aku.."

"Aku.."

Mereka terus berucap sampai hampir semua murid berkata yang sama, sang sensei pun tak tinggal diam,

"SUDAH DIAM SEMUA! KALIAN INI KENAPA SIH RIBUT SEPERTI ITU ? INI ADALAH WAKTUNYA PEMBELAJARANKU, KALIAN BISA BERKENALAN DI WAKTU LAIN SAJA.."ucap Sensei dengan kerasnya, Semua Muridpun terdiam akan ucapnnya. Naruko hanya menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Syukurlah.."ucap Naruko, kemudian ia mengambil alat tulisnya,

"Hinata-chan ngomong – ngomong, sekarang pelajaran apa ?"tanya Naruko pada Hinata,

"Sekarang pelajaran Fisika Naruko-san.."jawab Hinata, Naruko hanya berohria saja.

"Boleh Aku lihat Buku paketnya ?"tanya Naruko setelah melihat buku paket Fisika dia atas mejanya Hinata.

"Oh..Silahkan.."jawab Hinata, sembari memberikan bukunya.

"Arigatou..Kamu tahu gak ? bahwa Aku ini suka pelajaran Fisika lho.."ucap Naruko dengan bangganya, Hinata hanya tersenyum saja.

"Kalau begitu nanti mohon bantuannya ya Naruko-san.."kata Hinata, akhrinya mereka pun memerhatikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan materinya, sedangkan dia bangku paling atas di pojok.

..

"Jadi begitu ceritanya Naruto ? Kau bertemu dengannya di dekat pintu toilet ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Ya..sepertinya Dia habis mengganti Seragamnya.."jawab Naruto,

"Kau menyukainya ?"tanya Sasuke dengan ngawurnya, membuat Naruto merona merah

"Apa yang Kau katakan Teme ? bisa saja Kau mengatakannya, aneh sekali dirimu itu, pertama kalinya kau berkata seperti itu padaku.."ucap Naruto,

"Hn..Aku juga Manusia..memang nya apa hah ?"kata Sasuke, Naruto hanya tersenyum saja.

"Oh Iya Aku lupa..Aku belum meminta maaf padanya.."kata Naruto, Sasuke tak meliriknya, tetap memerhatikan gurunya yang sedang menjelaskan namun Sasuke tetap mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Minta maaf kenapa ?"tanya Sasuke tampa meliriknya, Naruto hanya berfikir bahwa Dia telah melakukan hal yang tidak – tidak terhadap orang itu.

"Tadi..Ah Nanti saja Aku ceritakan, Aku benar – benar tak enak sekali..mungkin tadi Dia tak menanggapi ucapanku karena itu..Aku harus meminta maaf.."lanjut Naruto

"Dasar Hentai.."umpat Sasuke langsung bisa menebak pikirannya,

"Tidak juga..Ya sudahlah..terserah..Ngomong – ngomong namanya itu..Naruko kan ?"tanya Naruto

"Ya..Namikaze Naruko, Namanya tak beda jauh denganmu..Apa kau benar – benar tak mengenalnya ?"ucap Sasuke kemudian bertanya.

"Entahlah.."jawab Naruto dengan lemas,

" ... "

"Setiap memikirkannya selalu membuat kepalaku Sakit sekali..namun sering kali Aku mengingat sesuatu.."lanjut Naruto, Sasuke hanya berohria, dan kembali fokus memerhatikan gurunya begitu pula Naruto.

...

**Atap Sekolah Lantai Paling Atas **

"Tempat ini..Cukup enak untuk di nikmati..Ah..selagi Waktu Istirahat, lebih baik Aku tidur disini.."ucap Naruko sambil menguap,

"Angin yang menyegarkan.."

"Aku ingin tidur.."

..

"Hei Teme..Kau kemana saja..? Apa Kau disini ?"ucap Seseorang yang mulai naik ke atas Atap keramik, Naruko yang mendengarnya terkaget seketika, Dia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang tak tampak asing baginya. Naruko langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersembunyi.

"Teme..Sasuke..Kau dimana ? Aku ingin pinjam uangmu buat makan siang,.Ayolah jangan sembunyi..Sasuke..Sasuke.."ucap Naruto, rupanya sedang mencari Sasuke,

"Tidak ada..Hm..Ah Apa Aku harus mencarinya lagi di tempat lain, tapi Aku kesal.."umpat Naruto mulai kesal atas temannya itu,

Prop

"Siapa disana ? Keluarlah Kau..Jangan bersembunyi..Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran Aura aneh disini.."ucap Naruto yang tadinya sudah mau meninggalkan tempat itu. Naruko yang terkaget mendengarnya, Dia tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menunjukan diri.

"Kau..?"ucap Naruto terputus,

"Kau..Murid Pindahan itu kan ?"tanya Naruto, Naruko hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Apa yang sedang Kau lakukan disini..? Seharusnya ini adalah Jam Makan Siang, Kau tak boleh menyiakan itu.."tanya Naruto, Naruko memejamkan matanya.

"Apa sebegitu besarnya Kau peduli padaku ?"tanya Naruko malah membuat situasi berbalik, Naruto yang mendengarnya tampak aneh.

"Apa yang Kau bicarakan ? Oh iya..Kebetulan sekali Aku ingin meminta maaf kejadian pagi tadi.."kata Naruto dengan merona merah.

"Itu tak perlu di fikirkan, sekarang fikirkanlah keadilan ini.."jawab Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan,

"Apa maksudmu ? Aku tak mengerti.."

"Aku.."ucap Naruko mulai mendekati Naruto, Naruko mulai mengeluarkan Pedangnya dari belakang bajunya, mulai ingin menghunuskan pedangnya terhadap Naruto, Naruto cukup terkaget dengan hal ini, tapi Dia bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat.

"Siapa Kau ? Jadi Kau bisa menggunakan Jutsu ya ? Kau seorang Kunoichi rupanya..Siapa Dirimu sebenarnya.. ?"tanya Naruto,

"Siapa Aku sebenarnya ? Seharusnya Kau sudah mengenaliku seutuhnya Naruto Uzumaki.."jawab Naruko mulai melancarkan serangannya kembali, Naruto tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menyerangnya kembali.

TRING..DUAKK

"Tck.."Naruko meringis kesakitan,

"Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menangkapmu,"ucap Naruto sudah menggunakan senjatanya, yaitu Kunai berbentuk Belati.

REGRET THE PROMISE CHAPTER 2 – Meet Again END

**NEXT ON REGRET THE PROMISE CHAPTER 3 – NARUTO VS NARUKO **

**SUPAYA AUTHOR LEBIH CEPAT MENGUPDATE CHAPTERNYA, AUTHOR MOHON READERS MELAKUKAN 'REVIEW' **

**BILA BANYAK REVIEW, INSYA ALLAH 2 ATAU 3 HARI, CERITANYA AKAN BERLANJUT..INI**

**UNTUK MEMOTIVASI DAN MENYEMANGATI AUTHOR SUPAYA MENGUPDATENYA LEBIH CEPAT.. DAN TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA FIC INI.. **

**UNTUK MENUNGGU LANJUTANNYA KALIAN BISA MEMBACA FIC INI JUGA, **

'**The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze' Character : Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki. Genre : Adventure, Action Romance, FIC INI SANGAT SERU JUGA, INI MENCERITAKAN TENTANG KISAH MINATO NAMIKAZE DARI SEJAK KECIL HINGGA MENJADI SEORANG HOKAGE. AUTHOR SEKARANG SEDANG MENGERJAKAN 2 FIC LANGSUNG Antara Lain FIC INI dan FIC itu.. **

**Ini Alamat FIC The Tale of Yellow Flash : Minato Namikaze = **

** s/10165603/1/The-Tale-of-Yellow-Flash-Minato-Namikaze**

**KALIAN BISA MENGUNJUNGI SITUS WEB AUHTOR UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA, DAN FIC INI TERLAH TERCANTUM JUGA DI BLOG AUTHOR.. **

**WWW*MHAIKALZAKI*BLOGSPOT*COM **

**GANTI * MENJADI . ( BINTANG MENJADI TITIK ) **


	3. Chapter 3 - Naruto dan Naruko Bagian 1

**Regret The Promise **

**Naruto's Creator : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Action, Romance, School Life, Fantasy **

**Warning **_**: **__Gak Suka ? Exit Aja..Suka ? Baca Aja! Cukup GJ Gak Jelas Mantep deh,.. :v _

**Selamat Membaca :D **

**Chapter 3 – Naruto vs Naruko **

_Sebelumnya.. _

"_Apa sebegitu besarnya Kau peduli padaku ?"tanya Naruko malah membuat situasi berbalik, Naruto yang mendengarnya tampak aneh. _

"_Apa yang Kau bicarakan ? Oh iya..Kebetulan sekali Aku ingin meminta maaf kejadian pagi tadi.."kata Naruto dengan merona merah. _

"_Itu tak perlu di pikirkan, sekarang pikirkanlah keadilan ini.."jawab Naruko mengalihkan pembicaraan, _

"_Apa maksudmu ? Aku tak mengerti.."_

"_Aku.."ucap Naruko mulai mendekati Naruto, Naruko mulai mengeluarkan Pedangnya dari belakang bajunya, mulai ingin menghunuskan pedangnya terhadap Naruto, Naruto cukup terkaget dengan hal ini, tapi Dia bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. _

"_Siapa Kau ? Jadi Kau bisa menggunakan Jutsu ya ? Kau seorang Kunoichi rupanya..Siapa Dirimu sebenarnya.. ?"tanya Naruto, _

"_Siapa Aku sebenarnya ? Seharusnya Kau sudah mengenaliku seutuhnya Naruto Uzumaki.."jawab Naruko mulai melancarkan serangannya kembali, Naruto tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menyerangnya kembali. _

_TRING..DUAKK_

"_Tck.."Naruko meringis kesakitan, _

"_Aku tak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain menangkapmu,"ucap Naruto sudah menggunakan senjatanya, yaitu Kunai berbentuk Belati. _

_**Di Atap Sekolah, Naruto dan Naruko **_

**NARUTO POV **

_Ada apa dengannya ? Siapa Dia sebenarnya ? Aku sangat bingung sekarang, Niatnya Aku ingin mencari Sasuke untuk meminjam uangnya, Aku mencarinya disini, namun bukanlah Dia yang ku cari malah ada Gadis baru disini, Kebetulan sekali Aku bertemu dengannya, awalnya juga Aku mau meminta maaf kepadanya setelah menemui Sasuke, tapi mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, dan begitupula Dia adalah seorang Kunoichi, seorang manusia yang mampu mempelajari sebuah ninshu, atau lebih di kenal lagi dengan Jutsu, itu sangatlah Ilegal untuk digunakan selain Shinobi Penganut Negeri Bangsa ini, sepertinya Dia salah satu anggota Organisasi Ilegal yang kini sedang di cari keberadaannya. Tetapi sekarang..Aku harus menangkapnya dan mencari tahu tentangnya. _

_Ktringg..Slash.. *sfk_

_Sial..Aku terkena serangannya, Kuat sekali Dia. _

"Kau cukup Kuat juga"ucapku, Dia tak menanggapinya, tetap melanjutkan serangannya, Aku menangkis semua serangannya.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu.."kataku, Aku mempersiapkan kunai belatiku yang sudah ku tancapkan di sisi penjuru atap ini, setelah itu Aku serang Dia dengan jurus andalanku.

_Shuutt, *sfk_

Aku menghilang dari hadapannya, kelihatannya Dia cukup terkaget,

Sekarang Aku berada di belakangnya sejauh 5 meter, Aku ambil kunaiku yang tertancap itu, Ku lempar ke arahnya dengan cepat.

_Slushh_..Aku melemparkan Kunaiku ke arahnya dengan cepat, sepertinya Dia mengetahuinya bahwa akan mengenainya, dengan secepat mungkin Dia menghindar, akan tetapi—

_Priungg*sfk_

_Aku berada di hadap belakangnya sambil mempersiapkan jurus andalanku, di tanganku sekarang ada bola angin berputar dengan berwarna birunya, Aku siap untuk mengenakan seranganku, _

"HIRAISHIN LEVEL 2, RASENGAAANNN!"ucapku setelah Aku melancarkan seranganku, Dia terpental jauh ke tembok.

DUAKKK, Dia terpental dengan seranganku.

"Aku menang.."kataku, tapi terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya, Aku lihat Dia..Dia..Kayu ?

"Jurus Perubahan ?"kataku kaget, jadi itu hanyalah tipuannya, _Bagaimana bisa ? _

"LIGHTING BLADE!"

BRUUAAAKKKKK..DUAKK. ..

_Sialan sekali, Aku terkenal..serangannya...Dia bisa menguasai tehnik itu, tehnik yang hampir sama dengan Sasuke ataupun Kakashi-sensei. Aku kalah ? _

**NORMAL POV **

Saat ini Naruto terbaring tak bisa bergerak lagi, sedangkan Naruko dengan sigapnya sedang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mata kebencian. Sorot mata yang berwarna biru yang menghias di matanya begitu terbanjiri dengan air mata, Naruko saat ini..menangis.

"MENGAPA KAU MENGKHIANATIKU NARUTO-KUN!"ucap Naruko dengan kerasnya, Naruto hanya bisa berbaring saja, tak bisa bergerak, hanya menghembuskan nafasnya saja

"Kau tahu selama ini Aku selalu mencarimu kemana – mana ! namun..ketika Aku menemukanmu Kau sudah menjadi orang yang arogan di hadapanku.."lanjut Naruko sambil air matanya masih keluar. Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Aku tak mengerti, Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?"ucap Naruto, memang saat ini Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dahulu pula sekarang.

"7 Bulan yang lalu..Tepatnya Dimana Kau baru saja menjenjang pendidikanmu selama 2 bulan disini, Waktu itu.."

**FLASHBACK **

**NARUKO POV**

_Naruto-kun..Kemana saja kau ? Tak ada kabar lagi darimu ? Aku sudah menunggu kabarmu..Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, Aku hanya bisa memandang Album ini, dimana Kau dan Aku, di poto itu Kau tersenyum bersamaku, Aku hanya bisa memandanginya, Aku selalu ingin cepat bertemu kembali denganmu Naruto-kun..Kumohonlah..Eh Tunggu dulu, kenapa Aku harus menunggunya seperti ini ? mengapa tidak Aku saja yang menemuinya ? Aku bodoh sekali..Ya benar sekali Aku harus menemuinya, Ah besok Aku akan menemuinya dan membeli karcis untuk pergi ke Ibu Kota. _

"Dan Saat itu Aku selalu memikirkanmu.."ucap Naruko, Naruto hanya bisa kembali merenung kisahnya, Dia mulai mengingat – ngingat kembali tentang kenangannya, namun sangat susah baginya.

_Jadi inikah Ibu Kota ? Besar sekali..Bangunan – bangunannya besarrr sekali..Hebat sekali Kota ini, Waw ada Kereta di atas juga ya ? Sugoiii...tak heran kenapa Naruto-kun bahagia tinggal disini, tetapi sekarnag Aku harus menemukan tempat Naruto-kun tinggal, begitu pula Sekolahnya. _

"Itu pertama kalinya Aku menginjakkan kakiku di Ibu Kota Konoha ini,"

_Susah sekali mencari alamatnya..tetapi Naruto-kun bilang bahwa Dia bersekolah di..hm..Aku lupa lagi..dimana ya..? Ayolah dimana ? Hm..Aku harus mengingatnya..Dimana ya..Oh! Iya di Konoha Senior High School, ya benar Naruto-kun bersekolah disana, waktu itu Dia mengatakannya, Syukurlah Aku bisa mengingatnya, tampa itu Aku tak bisa mencarinya. _

"Ketika itu Aku sangat sulit untuk mengingat dimana Kau bersekolah, Aku bisa mengingatnya, Aku senang saat itu.."

_Aku terus menanya – nanyakan tempat Sekolah Naruto-kun terhadap semua orang, dengan berla – lama mencarinya, akhirnya Aku temukan sekolahnya, atas petunjuk – petunjuk bantuan dari orang – orang Konoha ini, Aku lihat..Waw Sekolahnya besar sekali..kira – kira seperti apa ya dalamnya..Hm Aku ingin melihatnya pula..Eh..Kenapa Aku berpikiran seperti itu, seharusnya Aku mencari Naruto-kun bukannya hal begitu..Aduh!_

"Akhirnya Aku menemukan dimana Kau bersekolah, Disini Konoha Senior High School, Sekolah terfavorit Jepang,"

_Aku ingin masuk ke dalamnya, Aku rasa Naruto-kun ada disana..Aku coba deh.. _

"_Maaf..Maaf Nona Anda tidak boleh memasukinya.."ucap seorang penjaga, Aku meliriknya._

"_Tetapi Pak, Saya ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun.."jawabku mengeluh padanya, _

"_Sekali lagi Maaf Nona, hanya tamu penting saja yang bisa memasukinya.."lanjut Penjaga itu, Aku tak menghiraukannya, melepaskan genggaman penjaga itu, _

"_Heii!"Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya , berlari menuju wilayah sekolahnya. _

_Aku hampir dekat dengan pintu utamanya, Naruto-kun.. _

_DDUAKK_

_Aku terjatuh terpental atas dentuman keras pintu itu, Keluarlah seorang Lelaki di sertai dengan gadis – gadis cantik di sisinya, Lelaki itu.._

"_Naruto-kun ?"ucapku sambil membulatkan mataku, akhirnya Aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. _

"_Siapa Kau ?"tanya Naruto-kun, Aku hanya bisa menangkat sebelah alisku bertanda tak mengerti, _

"_Naruto-kun..Kau..tak mengenaliku ?"tanyaku, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _

"_Apa yang Kau bicarakan ? Jangan so akrab denganku wanita murahan.."jawab Naruto-kun, Aku membulatkan mataku, Aku tak bisa menahan air mata ini. Mengapa menjadi seperti ini ? _

"_Naruto-san Siapa Dia ? Kenapa seperti Dia sangat akrab denganmu ?"tanya wanita yang disebelahnya, begitu pula wanita yang disebelahnya lagi, Naruto tersenyum saja menanggapinya._

"_Entahlah..mungkin Dia pernah bertemu denganku di Mimpinya saja sehingga Dia begitu seperti itu..Sudahlah Ayo cepat tinggalkan wanita murahan ini.."ucap Naruto, saking tak percayanya diriku, dengan penuh air mata mengalir, Aku berdiri dan berlari kearahnya. _

_PLAKK _

_Aku menampar pipinya, kedua wanita yang di sebelahnya terkaget atas tindakanku. _

"_Apa yang Kau—"ucap Naruto dengan kagetnya, tetapi_

_GUBRAKK, Aku di tahan oleh para Penjaga gerbang tadi, Aku tak bisa melepaskannya. _

"_Lepaskan Aku"kataku_

"_Tidak akan..Beraninya sekali Kau menyerang seorang Anak Kepala Sekolah ini Wanita bajingan.."ucap penjaga gerbang itu dengan sedikit keras. _

"_Maafkan Saya Tuan atas hal ini..Ini tanggung jawab Saya"lanjut Satpam itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya terhadap Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun hanya mengabaikan saja dan meninggalkannya. _

"_Tck..Lain kali urus yang benar bila ada orang gila masuk kemari.."lanjut Naruto-kun, kemudian meninggalkanku, _

"_Naruto-kunnnn..Naruto-kunn..Naruto-kunnnnn..."ucapku memangil – manggil namanya, namun dia tak menghiraukannya, Mengapa..Kenapa bisa seperti ini..Kenapa..? Aku benci ini. Jadi begitu ya, yang benar saja 2 bulan ini Dia tak mengabari apapun tentangnya, jadi itulah penyebabnya, brengsek sekali..Kau mengkhinatiku, Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Naruto, awas saja..suatu saat Aku akan membalaskan hal ini terhadapmu, betapa sakitnya ini..tak ada obatnya untuk ini. _

**FLASHBACK OFF BACK TO NORMAL POV **

"Sejak saat itu Aku sangat Sakit hati sekali akan dirimu, dan bersumpah bahwa Aku akan membalaskan semua ini terhadapmu juga tak ada kata maaf untukmu Uzumaki Naruto.."ucap Naruko, telah menjelaskan semuanya, begitupula Naruto yang mencerna semua penjelasan tentang kejadiannya, Akhirnya Dia benar- benar mengingatnya, setelah mengingatnya betapa Dia sangat menyesal terhadap dirinya sendiri, Dia tak pernah habis pikir bahwa dulu Wanita yang mencari – carinya itu adalah..Sahabat kecilnya sendiri Namikaze Naruko. Naruto pun mengeluarkan air matanya, Dia sangat menyesalinya,

"Sudahlah..Sudah terlambat untuk itu, Aku akan membunuhmu, dengan ini rasa sakit ini akan menghilang.."ucap Naruko, kemudian Dia mengeluarkan katakananya untuk menebas leher Naruto.

TRINGG. Ada seseorang yang menahan serangannya, Di lihat orang itu adalah..

"_Sasuke ?" _Pikir Naruto,

"Jadi begitu ceritanya, Sungguh menyedihkan sekali, sangat marah akan cerita itu.."ucap Sasuke, sambil masih menahan serangan Naruko yang akan dilancarkan terhadap Naruto.

"Sasuke ?"ucap Naruto

"Tetapi..Aku sangat membenci sikapmu itu dulu Baka!.."kata Sasuke, Naruko hanya bisa diam saja untuk menunggu tindakan lanjut Sasuke.

"Jujur saja selama ini Dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang hal ini, Kau memang pembohong Dobe..Hei Kau..tidak Namamu Namikaze Naruko kan ?"tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Naruko, Naruko hanya mengangguk saja.

"Biarkanlah biar Aku saja yang menyiksanya..Kau tak boleh menodai tangan sucimu itu.."ucap Sasuke pada Naruko, Naruko pun menarik kembali katakananya.

"Sekarang pergilah darisini..Kau murid baru kan ? lihatlah di sekitarmu banyak yang berantakan disini..Kau bisa saja mendapat hukuman atas hal ini..cepatlah pergilah, Aku bertanggung jawab.."ucap Sasuke, Naruko pun mengerti, melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan Mereka berdua.

...

"Sasuke sejak kapan Kau berada disana ?"tanya Naruto, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya,

"Sejak Kau mencariku, Aku dari awal sudah berada disini sebelum dirimu.."jawab Sasuke,

"Apakah Kau berduan dengannya disini atau kau menguntitnya ?"tanya Naruto, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Tidak..Aku hanya memperhatikannya.."ucap Sasuke, Naruto Sweetdrop

"Itu sama saja dengan menguntitnya Sasuke.."kata Naruto, Sweetdrop atas ucapannya.

"Ya terserahlah..Urusanku denganmu disini masih belum usai.."kata Sasuke sambil melirikkan mata berpolet bintang merahnya, dengan kata lain Mata Sharingannya Dia mengaktifkannya.

"Tck..terus sekarang Kau mau melakukan apa kepadaku ?"tanya Naruto,

"Menyiksamu, cukup dengan satu serangan saja.."jawab Sasuke, Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya kemudian mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"_**Nama jurus ini..KIRIN..Be gone..with the thunder clap.."**__ucap Sasuke, sambil mengangkat tangannya, di atas tangannya atau lebih tepatnya di langit ada serigala terbentuk dari petirnya. _

"Sasuke..?"

"Lenyaplah.."ucap Sasuke menurunkan tangannya mengarahkan jurusnya terhadap Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja menahannya atau menghindarinya sekarang, namun setelah sebelumnya terkena serangan Naruko membuatnya tak bisa bergerak apapun.

DUAKK *sfk

"Uwaaaaaaaaa..."teriak Naruto, meneriakkan kesakitannya, Sasuke pun memejamkan matanya, kemudian berlalu darinya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku Sasuke ?"ucap Naruto, saat ini terbaring seperti orang mati.

...

**NORMAL POV**

Naruko kini sedang berjalan – jalan tampa tujuan, di lorong sekolahnya banyak melihatnya dengan tatapan menjijikan dari teman – temannya, terutama para lelaki, Naruko pun mempercepat langkahnya namun disaat ingin keluar pintu, tak terduga ada seseorang juga dari atas tangga.

"Kau..?"ucap Naruko, merasa bahwa Dia sudah bertemu dengannya tadi.

"Tenang saja Aku sudah membereskannya dengan satu serangan saja.."ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke, dari ucapannya juga sudah bisa di tebak bahwa itu Sasuke.

"Begitu kah ? kalau begitu jangan halangi jalanku.."lanjut Naruko, Sasuke tetap menghalangi pintunya untuk Naruko keluar.

"Apa maumu ?"tanya Naruko,

"Apa perlu ku tunjukan ?"tanya Sasuke dengan sambil mengaktfikan mata merah berpolet bintang merahnya, bisa disebut juga dengan..

"Sharingan ?"ucap Naruko sedikit terkaget,

"Bagaimana Apa perlu ku tunjukan faktanya..?"lanjut Sasuke,

"Iya sudah Aku sudah percaya dengan ucapanmu..sekarang minggirlah.."kata Naruko dengan nada sedikit naik.

"Apa begitu ucapan seorang Murid baru ? dan begitu berbicara dengan seorang Anak penting sepertiku ini ?"ucap Sasuke, Naruko sedikit kesal sekarang.

"Maaf.."hanya sepatah itu lah kata yang bisa Naruko lanjutkan padanya, Naruko kemudian menyelinap saja untuk melewatinya, Sasuke yang bisa mematung saja tak percaya, sebegitu kah seorang wanita mengabaikannya, biasanya tak ada yang bisa lepas dari seorang Bangsawan Uchiha itu.

"Hn..Menarik juga gadis itu.."ucap Sasuke sambil mematung kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya lalu pergi juga.

**NARUKO POV**

_Sekarang Aku berada di taman sekolah tepatnya di belakang sekolah, Aku sedang duduk di kursi kayu ini sambil melihat bunga – bunga yang mekar ini, Aku baru ingat bahwa musim ini adalah musim semi, Aku sampai melupakan itu. Aku lihat jam tanganku sudah waktunya untuk memasuki kelas kembali, tetapi..Aku tidak mau masuk, disana hanya akan melihat lelaki itu lagi, lebih baik Aku merebahkan diriku disini, Aku mulai ingin memejamkan mataku. _

_TEPP *sfk _

_Aku rasakan Aku sedang bersandarkan kepalaku di pundak seseorang, Aku panik siapa dia ? Aku lirik saja orang itu. _

**NORMAL POV**

"Kau..?"ucap Naruko, Naruko membelakkan kedua matanya tak percaya

"Sejak kapan Kau disini ?"tanya Naruko pada orang itu, orang itu tak menghiraukannya juga tak meliriknya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku lebih awal sudah duduk disini, namun Kau tak menyadarinya.."jawab orang itu, Naruko sedikit tak enak ingin menarik kepalanya lagi, tapi tangannya menahannya.

"Sudah begitu saja..rebahkan dirimu dan tenangkan dirimu disini..Aku sudah mengerti semuanya tentang dirimu.."ucap orang itu tak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Naruko pun tak kuasa ingin menariknya lagi, akhirnya Naruko menikmati saja apa yang di katakannya.

"Dan..setidaknya Kau memanggilku dengan Namaku ! Kau sudah tahu kan Siapa Aku ?"lanjut Sasuke

"Aku tidak tahu.."jawab Naruko, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hn..Aku tak percaya akan jawabanmu, Apa kau benar tak mengenaliku ? Foto – fotoku terpajang di seluruh sekolah.."ucap Sasuke

"Kurasa Aku belum melihatnya.."ucap Naruko, membuat Sasuke sweetdrop akan ucapannya.

"Ya sudah..Kenalkan Namaku Uchiha Sasuke.."Sasuke memperkenalkan diirinya, dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namikaze Naruko.."ucap Naruko sambil menjabat tangannya, tapi Sasuke tak melepaskannya.

"Uchiha-san ?"kata Naruko, sepertinya ia ingin melepaskan jabatan teman yang baru di kenalinya itu.

"Jangan panggil Aku dengan seperti itu, menjijikan Aku mendengarnya..Panggil saja nama depanku."ucap Sasuke menginginkan memanggilnya dengan nama depannya.

"Sasuke-san cukup kah ?"tanya Naruko, Sasuke hanya menghembuskan nafasnya seperti biasanya.

"Hn.."

"Kalau begitu..Sasuke-san Aku mohon Kau lepaskan jabatan tanganmu ini, Sakit.."lanjut Naruko, Sasuke pun tak menghiraukannya malah mempererat jabatannya.

"Sasuke-san ?"Sasuke menarik tangannya dan di dekatkannya pada dirinya, membuat Naruko tersentak atas kelakuannya,

"Apa Aku menyukaimu ?"ucap Sasuke, Naruko masih kaget atas kelakukannya, Naruko berusaha meronta – ronta untuk melepaskannya. Tapi di sisi lain ada seorang pemuda berambut pirang kuning melihat mereka dengan tatapan berkaca – kaca. Sasuke pun merasakan kehadirannya kemudian menolehkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa ?"tanya Sasuke pada pemuda yang sedari tadi melihatnya.

"Aku mencari dirimu kemana – mana ! Sensei menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, Kau tahu kan sekarang adalah Pelajaran Biologi, Orochimaru-sensei bakalan memberi hukumannya padaku, karena kerja sama kita tidak ada..menyebalkan sekali malah bermesraan disini.."jawab Pemuda itu, Pemuda itu adalah Naruto. Dengan mengalihkan pandangannya dengan penuh perban yang melipat di sekujur tubuhnya karena serangan Sasuke tadi.

"Naruto-kun ?"ucap Naruko tak percaya, Naruto hanya mengalihkan pandangannya, kemudian berbalik,

"Aku tunggu Kau secepatnya Sasuke, begitu pula dirimu.."ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan Mereka.

"Ayo Kita harus segera masuk kembali, Kau belum tahu seberapa menjijikannya Orochimaru itu.."ucap Sasuke, sambil melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruko.

"Dan Maaf atas hal tadi..Aku duluan.."lanjut Sasuke kemudian Dia berlari mengejar Naruto.

"Sasuke-san..Naruto-kun.."ucap Naruko, ia tampak sedih, Dia mengira bahwa Dia bermesraan dengan Sasuke di hadapan Naruto, tetapi..bukannya itu lebih baik, itu adalah pembalasannya, Dia hampir lupa akan dendamnya pada Naruto, sekarang ingat lagi, Naruko mulai merasa lebih baik akan hal yang dilakukan bersama Sasuke tadi walaupun merasa sedikit menyakitkan.

"Aku rasa tadi itu menjadi lebih baik, bukankah begitu Naruto-kun.."gumam Naruko, kemudian Ia pun berlari menuju kelasnya.

...

Teng..Tong..Teng *sfk Jam bel pulang berbunyi semua Murid pulang dari sekolahnya.

Disana ada seorang gadis yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya, datang seorang pemuda berambut pirang kuning mendekatinya. Gadis itu adalah Naruko, Naruko yang menyadarinya bahwa seseorang mendekatinya.

"Apa ada ?"tanya Naruko tampa meliriknya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang terjadi, Aku sangat menyesalinya.."jawab orang itu, adalah Naruto sendiri.

"Bukankah itu sudah terlambat sekali.."lanjut Naruko masih tak meliriknya.

"Ya Aku tahu itu, memang sudah terlambat untuk mengatakannya tetapi..Waktu itu Aku memang tak mengingat dirimu, sejak kepergianku dari Uzushigakure, Saat itu Aku menghapus semua kenangan yang pernah ada pada diriku untuk menguasai Kekuatan ini,"jelas Naruto, Naruko hanya berohria saja atas penjelasannya.

"Lalu ?"

"Kau punya hubungan apa dengan Sasuke ? Sasuke sebelumnya tak seperti itu terhadap seorang wanita.."tanya Naruto, Naruko tak menghiraukannya kembali,

"Itu bukan Urusanmu.."jawab Naruko, ia pun telah menyelesaikan tugasnya kemudian membereskan semua peralatan tulisnya.

"Ya itu Urusanku Naruko, semua apa yang terjadi padamu adalah Urusanku..Aku berjanji kala itu.."ucap Naruto, ia mendengar bahwa Naruto mulai menyebut namanya, sudah lama ia tak mendengarnya.

"Bukannya Kau sudah mengingkarinya..?"tanya Naruko,

"Tidak juga..Sekarang Kau dimana tinggal ?"tanya Naruto.

"Akatsuki..Sekarang Apakah itu menjadi Urusanmu Naruto-kun ?'jawab Naruko, Naruto sedikit tersentak atas jawabannya, yang benar saja, Sekarang Naruko tinggal di sebuah Organisasi Kejahatan, Akatsuki.

"Kau bercanda kan Naruko ?"tanya Naruto masih tak mempercayainya. Naruko terkekeh pelan,

"Kau tak mempercayainya Naruto-kun ?"ucap Naruko, kemudian membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan sebuah jubah hitam berpolet awan – awan merah.

"Kau bercanda kan ? dan tunggu dulu apa jangan – jangan Kau adalah..Angel of Darkness itu ?"lanjut Naruto, Naruto membelakkan kedua matanya. Naruko tersenyum dingin.

"Kurasa Kita akan bertemu kembali Naruto-kun..dan ingat semua urusanku adalah urusanmu berarti, Kau tak boleh menghalangi Urusanku, walaupun itu misimu..Sampai Jumpa Jaa~~Naruto-kun.."Naruko segera berlalu darinya, tapi Naruto masih berdiri mematung disana.

"Apa yang membuatku masuk ke Organisasi itu Naruko ?"gumam Naruto.

...

_**22:45 PM Konoha Downtown**_

**NARUTO POV **

_Aku sekarang sedang menjalankan Misiku sebagai Anbu Pemerintahan Kekaisaran Jepang, walaupun Aku menjadi salah satunya karena suatu saat Aku ingin menjadi pemimpin Negeri ini dan menggantikan Ayahku yang kini menjadi Pemimpin Negeri ini, dan Aku harus melampauinya. _

_Sekarang Aku harus menyelesaikan Misi ini sebelum Dia..tidak sebelum Naruko datang, memang walaupun Aku tak boleh ikut campur dengan urusannya, tapi Aku harus..Menegakkan Keadilan Dunia ini. Menangkap salah satu Anggota Akatsuki akan menaikkan pangkatku menjadi Anbu kelas-S. Tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada yang berhasil melakukannya. _

_Baiklah saat nya Aku harus menyelesaikan Misi ini, Aku mengaktfikan Mode Sannin Katakku, yang kuperoleh dari hasil latihan kerasku di Gunung Myoboku bersama Kakek Fukusaku yang melatihku, tapi..Menghancurkan Organisasi Akatsuki itu adalah Tujuanku juga, Untuk membalaskan Dendam Masterku, tidak penuntunku yang menjadikanku sekuat ini, ya Pertapa genit, tidak Dia adalah seorang pengembara dunia, pula pernah mengajar di Sekolahku juga menjadi guru Sejarah. _

_Ya benar Aku hampir melupakan Pertapa Genit, Aku harus menghancurkan Organisasi itu..Gomen Naruko.._

DUAAARRRRR *sfk

_Suara apa itu ? Aku mempercepat lariku, Aku lihat.. Polisi Kemiliteran Uchiha di hancurkan begitu saja oleh salah satu orang, orang itu.. _

_Naruko ? _

_Jadi Kau tak berbohong ya atas ucapanmu itu ? _

_Kenapa Kau melakukan ini ? _

"Jadi Kau datang juga ya Naruto-kun ?"ucap orang itu, Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk melawannya,

"Jujur saja Aku tak ingin melawanmu, namun..semua yang Kau lakukan adalah salah.."jawabku

"Apa Kau ingin mencampuri urusanku Naruto-kun ?"tanyanya

"Aku tak peduli lagi akan itu..Sekarang Priotas Utamaku adalah Melindungi semua orang dan Menghancurkan Organisasimu.."kataku, Dia terkekeh pelan

"Begitu ya Keputusanmu ? Aku sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Kau akan berkata seperti itu Naruto-kun.."lanjutnya,

"Hentikan ini, dan..Menyerahlah.."kataku, Aku berusaha untuk menghentikan tingkahnya,

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Naruto-kun, Ini juga adalah Misiku, Misimu adalah untuk menghentikan Misiku dan Misiku adalah untuk menghancurkan Misimu kan ?"ungkap Naruko

"Ayolah Sudahlah..Mengapa Kau tak bergabung saja dengan ANBU saja ?"tanyaku

"Tak menarik tahu..Mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat penting bagi Dunia ini.."jawab Naruko,

"Apa maksudmu..?"tanyaku

"Di balik Organisasi Pemerintah seperti ANBU juga ingin menguasai Dunia ini.."ucap Naruko

"Aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, dan bagaimana kau tahu akan hal itu..?"

"Karena..Atas Nama Keadilan Aku akan menghancurkan kejahatan Naruto-kun.."

"Peperangan akan segera mulai Naruto-kun, jadi bersiaplah..Separuh Kota ini akan hancur.."kata Naruko,

"Naruko ?"

"Sepertinya sudah di mulai ya ?"ucap Naruko,

"Apa maksudmu ?"tanyaku Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkannya.

"Mending Saksikanlah Semuanya Naruto-kun.."ucap Naruko kemudian Dia menghilang..

"Tunggu.."Dia menghilang, Aku tak percaya ini..ada apa dengan Dunia ini, ada apa ?

**SHINRA TENSEI**

BRUAAAKKKKK DUAAKKKKKK BRESSHSHSH DUAKKKK BRESSHHHH BRUAHHHHKKK *sfk

_Ada apa ini ? Aku segera berlalu disini dan menaiki gedung bertingkat ini, _

_Mengapa ini bisa terjadi ? Mengapa begitu cepatnya ? Siapa yang melakukannya ? Naruko.._

_Aku lihat disana ada seseorang berjubah hitam berpolet awan – awan merah juga, Akatsuki ? Dia bukan Naruko, Jadi Dia yang melakukan semua ini ? Sialan sekali..Tak bisa ku maafkan..Aku segera meleparkan Kunaiku pada orang itu, Aku berteleport dengan Kunaiku, Aku langsung mengeluarkan Jurus andalanku, Aku membawa Kedua bola angin ini, _

_RASENGANN! _

_Tringgkkk Jadi ada yang menghalanginya ? Siapa ? Naruko ? _

"Kau tak boleh menghalangi Alurnya Naruto-kun..tapi..dengan menangkapmu dan membawa Kekuatanmu itu bisa juga untuk menyelesaikannya dan membawa Perdamaian ini.."ucap Naruko

"Naruko ?"kataku, Dia segera mengeluarkan Jurusnya pula,

LIGHTING BLADE..

Duakkk Aku terkena serangannya, Sialan Aku terpental jauh atas serangannya.

NORMAL POV

"Pein-sama biarkan Aku yang mengurusinya, Anda lanjutkan saja.."ucap Naruko setelah menghantam Naruto sejauh mungkin,

"Aku serahkan Dia padamu..Apa perlu bantuan ?, Aku akan memanggil Itachi untuk membantumu.."tanya orang yang baru saja menghancurkan Separuh Kota ini, Pein.

"Tidak perlu..Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri.."jawab Naruko,

"Kalau begitu jaga dirimu baik – baik dan segera bawa Kyuubi nya.."lanjut Pein.

"Aku rasa Dia tak berani akan menyerangku.."kataku, Aku segera menghilang dari sini, dan menghibaskan Kedua sayapku,

BRUAAGGGG *sfk

"Naruto Kau tak apa – apa ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Ya Aku tak apa – apa.."jawab Naruto,

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi ? Siapa yang menyerangmu ? Aku tak percaya Kau bisa terhantam keras seperti ini.."lanjut Sasuke,

"Kau pasti tak percaya akan orang yang menghantamku seperti ini.."kata Naruto,

"Namikaze Naruko kah ?"tanya Sasuke,

"Aku rasa begitu..tetapi sepertinya ada seorang Anggota Akatsuki lainnya juga disini.."ucap Naruto, Kini Mereka sedang melihat seseorang Anggota Akatsuki, Dia hampir mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Itachi-onii-chan ? Kita bertemu lagi ya..?"ucap Naruto, orang itu hanya tersenyum saja.

"Namun berbeda apa yang harus dilakukan.."lanjut Naruto, Itachi memejamkan matanya.

"Itachi ?"ucap Sasuke, Itachi yang mendengarnya tampak tersenyum bahagia.

"Mengapa Kau meninggalkanku sendirian dan membunuh Tou-san dan Kaa-san begitu saja ?"tanya Sasuke langsung ke to the point.

"Akan ku jawab setelah Kau mengalahkanku.."jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan membunuhmu..Lama Aku menantikannya.."lanjut Sasuke.

TEPP *sfk

"Itachi-san..Kau disini juga ?"tanya seseorang tepat di depan Mereka,

"Naruko-chan, sepertinya Aku juga mempunyai Urusanku tersendiri.."ucap Itachi.

"Begitu ya.."Setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi, Naruko menoleh pada Mereka berdua.

"Sasuke Apa kau sudah tahu Kondisinya ?"tanya Naruto,

"Ya Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya..begitu pula Murid baru itu.."jawab Sasuke.

"Apa perlu Kau ku tinggalkan ?"tanya Naruto, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Ini adalah Saat – saat yang kunantikan..Sebaiknya Kau menghadapinya kemudian mengalahkan pemimpinnya bukan ?"jawab Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah..Naruko! Aku akan mengalahkanmu secepat mungkin sebelum Dia berlanjut dan mejadi lebih buruk dari ini.."ucap Naruto, Dia ingin segera menghentikan Naruko kemudian ingin mengalahkan Pemimpin Organisasi Akatsuki Pein.

"Tapi Kau tak akan menang melawanku Naruto-kun..Kau masih ragu – ragu.."kata Naruko,

"Aku tidak ragu – ragu sekarang, Karena..Ini demi Dunia juga..Semua Orang..Aku akan..Membereskanmu secepatnya.."ucap Naruto, Mode Sagenya kembali muncul, kemudian Dia secepat mungkin langsung berada di depan Naruko, lalu menghilanglah Mereka, Naruto dan Naruko kini di tempat yang berbeda dengan Sasuke tadi.

"Aku harap Dia bisa berhasil.."ucap Sasuke, kemudian bersiap untuk melawan Kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Mata Sharingannya aktif.

"Jadi Kau sudah menguasainya ya Sasuke ? tapi..Kau masih Lemah Sasukeee.."ucap Itachi kemudian Dia bergerak melawan Sasuke dengan kunainya.

"Aku tak akan kalah darimu Itachi.."ucap Sasuke, Kemudian mereka saling bertempur.

**Regret The Promise Chapter 3 END **

**NEXT ON : Regret The Promise Chapter 4 – Sasuke vs Itachi Bagian Satu. **

UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE, DI HARAPKAN UNTUK MEMPERBANYAK 'REVIEW'

INSYA ALLAH AKAN DI UPDATE BESOK ENTAH ESOKNYA LAGI..TERGANTUNG REVIEW YANG MASUK..

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU READERSS TELAH MEMBACA FIC INI, :D SALAM AUTHOR HAIKALUZUMAKI :D

WORD : 4000 WOW!


	4. Chapter 4 - Sasuke vs Itachi Bagian 1

**Regret The Promise **

**Naruto's Creator : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Action, Romance, School Life, Fantasy **

**Warning **_**: **__Gak Suka ? Exit Aja..Suka ? Baca Aja! Cukup GJ Gak Jelas Mantep deh,.. :v _

**Selamat Membaca :D **

**Chapter 4 – Sasuke vs Itachi Bagian I**

_Sebelumnya.. _

"_Sasuke Apa kau sudah tahu Kondisinya ?"tanya Naruto, _

"_Ya Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya..begitu pula Murid baru itu.."jawab Sasuke. _

"_Apa perlu Kau ku tinggalkan ?"tanya Naruto, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya. _

"_Ini adalah Saat – saat yang kunantikan..Sebaiknya Kau menghadapinya kemudian mengalahkan pemimpinnya bukan ?"jawab Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum. _

"_Baiklah..Naruko! Aku akan mengalahkanmu secepat mungkin sebelum Dia berlanjut dan mejadi lebih buruk dari ini.."ucap Naruto, Dia ingin segera menghentikan Naruko kemudian ingin mengalahkan Pemimpin Organisasi Akatsuki Pein. _

"_Tapi Kau tak akan menang melawanku Naruto-kun..Kau masih ragu – ragu.."kata Naruko, _

"_Aku tidak ragu – ragu sekarang, Karena..Ini demi Dunia juga..Semua Orang..Aku akan..Membereskanmu secepatnya.."ucap Naruto, Mode Sagenya kembali muncul, kemudian Dia secepat mungkin langsung berada di depan Naruko, lalu menghilanglah Mereka, Naruto dan Naruko kini di tempat yang berbeda dengan Sasuke tadi. _

"_Aku harap Dia bisa berhasil.."ucap Sasuke, kemudian bersiap untuk melawan Kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Mata Sharingannya aktif. _

"_Jadi Kau sudah menguasainya ya Sasuke ? tapi..Kau masih Lemah Sasukeee.."ucap Itachi kemudian Dia bergerak melawan Sasuke dengan kunainya._

"_Aku tak akan kalah darimu Itachi.."ucap Sasuke, Kemudian mereka saling bertempur. _

...

_**~Regret The Promise~ **_

_Tring..Tring..Tring.. *sfk _

Mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi sepasang Saudara yang saling bertempur sama lain dengan seluruh kekuatan Mereka, dengan perasaan benci yang sangat besar Sasuke terus melawannya tampa henti. Saat ini..Tujuannya hanya satu yaitu..Membunuh Itachi untuk membalas dendamnya yang telah membunuh orang tuanya serta seluruh keluarga Uchiha, karena itu dengan penuh kekuatan besar, dalam pertempuran itu..menentukan akan masa depan yang akan Mereka hadapi. Kini..Mereka melompat ke belakang setelah beradu kunai.

**KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU..**

**KATON : GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU...**

Mereka berdua saling mengeluarkan Jurus Api Mereka, mengeluarkan sebuah dua bola besar saling beradu akan serangan yang mereka keluarkan.

"_Sasuke..Gomen.."batin Itachi, Dia mulai menutup sebelah matanya, terbukalah mata doujutsu yang paling kuat, Mangekyou Sharingan. _

**AMATERASU! **

"Apa ?"batin Sasuke, melihat sebuah Bola Api yang kini sedang beradu oleh keduanya, bola api Itchi berubah menjadi Api hitam, Sasuke pun langsung memberhentikan serangannya, kemudian melompat ke sisi.

"_Apa – apa an itu ? Terkenal sedikit apinya pun, Aku akan langsung hangus terbakar., benar – benar kuat..Apa Aku masih tidak bisa mengalahkannya.._"batin Sasuke setelah menghindari serangan Doujutsu Amaterasu Itachi.

Brussshhh.. *sfk

"Apa lagi ? Apinya tak padam – padam ? Api macam apa itu..?"batin Sasuke lagi, Sasuke mulai berkeringat.

"Ini adalah Api Abadi Sasuke.."ucap Itachi, Api hitam yang di keluarkan Itachi terus mengejar – ngejar Sasuke,

"Api Abadi ?..Sialan sekali.."Sasuke kembali membatin, semakin kesalnya, Sasuke mulai membuat segel tangan.

"Aku rasa, Aku tak memiliki pilihan lagi selain menggunakan kekuatan itu.."lanjut Sasuke, Sasuke memegang tanda kutukan yang ada di lehernya dengan sebelah tangannya.

SKREEEKK *sfk

Keluarlah Kedua sayap yang berbentuk sebuah tangan berwarna ungu itu.

"Rasakan ini.."

**BLACK CHIDORIII...**

Sasuke mengarahkan jurus Black Chidoriinya pada Itachi dan berhasil menghindari juga melewati Api Hitam Abadi itu.

"Take This, Baka!"

DUAKKKKK... *sfk

Rerentuhan bangunan yang mereka sedang gunakan itu bertarungpun hancur, akan dahsyatnya Petir Hitam besar yang menghantam Itachi.

"Kau sudah cukup Kuat juga Sasuke.."lirih Itachi, kemudian berdiri.

"Ini belum selesai baka! Jurus ini akan menjadi Jurus terakhirku untuk menghambisimu.."ucap Sasuke, kemudian Sasuke mengangkat Tangannya ke atas langit.

"Jurus terakhir ?"batin Itachi,

"Nama Jurus ini.."

**KIRIN!**

Keluarlah sebuah petir besar di langit yang berbentuk seperti Srigala.

"Be gone..with the Thunderclap!"

Sasuke mengarahkan Jurus terakhirnya terhadap Itachi..

DUAKKKK, *sfk

Itachi terkena serangan jurus terakhir Sasuke, Itachi tersungkur di atas bebatuan reruntuhan itu, lalu Itachi berdiri.

"_Apa ? Masih bisa berdiri ? seharusnya yang terkena jurus itu akan langsung lumpuh bahkan tak bisa bergerak lagi_.."batin Sasuke mengelakkan kedua matanya.

"Aku belum mengeluarkan Kartu AS ku..mungkin sudah saatnya, Aku menggunakannya..bersiaplah, Sasuke.."ucap Itachi,

BREGG *sfk

Mulai keluar sebuah monster yang membayang – bayangi Itachi di belakangnya, Sasuke yang melihatnya pun segera terkaget akan Jurus Kakaknya itu.

"_Apa itu_ ?"batin Sasuke

**SUSANNNOOO...**

"Ini Susannoo Sasuke.."kata Itachi, Keluarlah Wujud Susanoo yang cukup Sempurna, yang tingginya sekitar 7 meteran.

"Susanoo?"Sasuke semakin membelakkan kedua matanya, saking tak percayanya Dia, Dia hanya bisa melangkahkan kakinya ke belakang, Semua kekuatannya sudah habis, tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang..

"Sialan..Chakraku sudah habis..Bagaimana Aku mengurus hal ini sekarang ?"umpat Sasuke. Di depannya, Kakaknya..Itachi mulai menggerakkan Susanoonya,

"Menyerahlah Sasuke.."ucap Itachi, Sasuke hanya bisa melangkahkan Kakinya ke belakang.

"Tck.."Sasuke hanya bisa menggerutu tak karuan akan situasinya sekarang..

TEBBB *sfk

Sasuke merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sebuah dinding.

"_Jalan buntu_ ?"batin Sasuke..

"Apa ini yang bisa kau tunjukan padaku Sasuke ? Ku pikir Kau bisa membuatku lebih menarik lagi..Adikku yang bodoh.."ucap Itachi, Itachi siap menghunuskan Pedang yang di pegang oleh Susano

"Selamat Tinggal Sasuke.."

SRENGG *sfk

TRINGG *sfk

Di Akhir hidupnya, datanglah seseorang yang menangkis serangan Itachi, seseorang dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat di seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Orochimaru ?"batin Sasuke, orang itu yang menyelamatkan hidupnya, dengan terkekehnya orang itu, Dia mulai mengeluarkan Ular besar dari leher Sasuke secara tiba – tiba..

GREKKK *sfk

Ular – ular besar mulai keluar dari leher Sasuke..

"Arggghhhhhhh..."Sasuke berteriak kesakitan tak karuan akan keluarnya banyak Ular dari lehernya.

Sedangkan orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya, Itachi menatap Orochimaru dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau rupanya dalang di balik semua ini..Orochimaru, "ucap Itachi, Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Lama tak berjumpa Itachi-kun..Terakhir melihatmu, Kau menyerangku dengan Api hitam dari mataku yang membakar sebelah lenganku..

"Itu hanya Karmamu.."jawab Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Eksperimen berhargaku mati olehmu, banyak eksperimen yang masih belum ku coba.."Kata Orochimaru. Itachi menatapnya semakin tajam, Di penuhi rasa ingin membunuhnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu disini.." ucap Itachi dengan deathglarenya..

"Ahh..Kurasa..Kita tak bisa bertarung disini..mungkin lain waktu saja..Akan Aku ambil Adikmu ini..Ini adalah Eksperimen paling berhargaku..Jaa~~Itachi-kun.."Kata Orochimaru, Orochimaru mengangkat Sasuke dengan Ularnya, kemudian menghilang, Itachi berlari kearahnya, namun tak tertangkap, hanya bisa menggerutu kesal.

"Tunggu..Sialan Kau Orochimaru.."umpat Itachi, kemudian sedikit demi sedikit Susanoonya mulai menghilang, dan mengnonaktifkan Sharingannya.

"Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana keadaan di Pusat Konoha sekarang..?"ucap Itachi kemudian memejamkan matanya, Dia juga kelelahan, lalu tertidur juga disana.

...

"Sasuke-kun..Kau masih terlalu cepat untuk melawannya..Aku harus lebih untuk melatihmu menjadi sangat kuat.."ucap Orochimaru di sela – sela perjalanannya membawa Sasuke, Sasuke hanya bisa tertidur pingsan atas pertarungan hebatnya.

"Aku benci ini.."ucap Sasuke di tidurnya, sepertinya hanya setengah tidur dan setengah sadar..

"Sekarang Aku harus mengobatimu..Lukamu sangat parah Sasuke-kun.."lanjut Orochimaru, Sasuke sepertinya hanya bisa diam saja, dan tertidur kembali sepenuhnya.

"Dan Aku penasaran juga, bagaimana keadaan di Pusat..Aku harap ada hal yang menarik disana.."ucap Orochimaru..

"Kau pasti mengetahuinya kan ? cepat beritahu Aku !"ucap Sasuke, Orochimaru terkekeh pelan.

"Aku tau..Kau pasti mengkhawatirkan temanmu yang sedang bertarung disana ya..?"jawab Orochimaru, Sasuke kesal mendengar jawabannya.

"Jangan bercanda baka.."

"Ah ya..ya..Maafkan Aku nak..Menurut Informasi dari salah satu ularku yang disana..Dia..maksudku Naruto-kun sedang bertarung melawan pemimpin dari Organisasi itu..Hebat sekali..Bagaimana denganmu nak ?"jawab Orochimaru memberitahukan informasi tentang keadaan teman dekatnya, Sasuke merasa dia sangat lemah, bahkan Dia tak bisa mengalahkan Kakaknya tadi, kebencian semakin mengelilinginya untuk mengalahkan semua penghalang dirinya.

"Itu sama sekali tak menarik.."ucap Sasuke, memberikan jawaban menyimpang, Orochimaru terkekeh keras..

"Ckckckckckc..Itulah dirimu yang sesungguhnya Sasuke-kun.."ucap Orochimaru.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku akan melatihmu dengan sekeras – kerasnya untuk membuatmu sangat kuat darinya nak.."lanjut Orochimaru. Sasuke hanya memejamkan matanya kembali, sekarang Dia benar – benar tidur.

...

**KONOHA DOWNTOWN..**

Disana ada..seorang pemuda berambut pirang sedang melawan pemimpin dari Organisasi yang akan menghancurkan dunia itu, dengan jubah merahnya itu pemuda itu sangat semangat untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Kalian..Aku tak akan membiarkan kalian merusaknya lebih lanjut lagi, apalagi Kau..sudah memanfaatkan Naruko..Aku tak bisa memaafkanmu.."ucap pemuda pirang kuning itu, Uzumaki Naruto dengan mode sanninnya.

"Menyerahlah..Kematianmu memberikan perdamaian Dunia..Kau akan menjadi Pahlawan Dunia yang hebat..Menyerahlah.."ucap Orang bertindik itu.

"Hentikan basa – basimu itu..Aku benci dirimu..Aku akan menghancurkanmu secepatnya.."Naruto siap mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

**KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU..**

Naruto membuat dua tiruan atau yang disebut dengan bunshin di belakangnya, bunshinnya membuat sebuah bola angin, Rasengan..setelah terbentuk, Naruto dengan cepatnya, mulai mengarahkannya pada Musuhnya itu, Pein.

**RASENGAN BARRAGE...**

Aku mengarahkan Dua bola angin pada Pein, namun dengan tenangnya Pein, menangkisnya dengan jurusnya..

**SHINRA TENSEI..**

Naruto terlempar oleh gelombang angin yang di keluarkan Pein,

"Kuat juga.."rintih Naruto..Naruto mengelap darah yang ada pada bibirnya.

Tek..Tek..Tek.. *sfk

"Shounen.."ucap seseorang di belakangnya, kemudian langsung melompat pada pundaknya.

"Oji ? "ucap Naruto setelah melihat siapa yang datang kerarahnya, yang langsung melompat ke pundaknya..

"Yo..Naruto-chan..kenapa tiba – tiba sekali langsung melawannya..?"ucap seseorang lagi yang ada di pundak sebelah kirinya, Rupanya Mereka itu adalah..Guru Pelatih yang mengajari Sannin Mode..

"Oba..Gomen.?"ucap Naruto, Mereka itu adalah Fukusaku beserta Istrinya, seekor katak dari Gunung Myoboku.

"Apa sudah selesai Pembicaraan antara Cucu dan Kakeknya ?"tanya Pein, Dia mulai mempersiapkan serangan selanjutnya, Mereka bertiga menolehnya.

"Baiklah Ya sudah..Siap – siap Shounen..Dia mulai mempersiapkan serangannya lagi.."ucap Fukusaku, Naruto mengangguk mengerti..

"Ya Aku mengerti..Tolong berikan Kekuatan Alam kalian.."jawab Naruto, Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Ya Kami akan membantumu sekuat tenaga kami..Jangan sampai Kau bernasib sama seperti Jiraiya"ucap Fukusaku, Naruto memejamkan matanya..

"_Petapa Genit..."batin Naruto.._

"Bersiaplah Nak..."ucap Mereka berdua, Naruto langsung mempersiapkan Kuda – kudanya untuk menghadapi Pemimpin Organisasi itu kembali..

**NEXT CHAPTER.. 'REGRET THE PROMISE' CHAPTER 5 – NARUTO VS PAIN BAGIAN 1 **


	5. Chapter 5 - Baru Saja Di Mulai

**Regret The Promise **

**Naruto's Creator : Masashi Kishimoto **

**Genre : Action, Romance, School Life, Fantasy **

**Warning **_**: **__Gak Suka ? Exit Aja..Suka ? Baca Aja! Cukup GJ Gak Jelas Mantep deh,.. :v _

**Selamat Membaca :D **

**Chapter 5 – Baru Saja Di Mulai**

**Gedung Istana Ke Kaisaran Negera Api **

Gebrukkkk *sfk

**"**Yondaime-sama.."ucap seseorang yang langsung menobrak pintu Ruangan sang Hokage, Pemimpin Keaisaran Negera Api..

"Ada apa ? Mengapa Kau seperti itu ?"jawab sang Hokage, Namikaze Minato.

"Yondaime-sama..Lihatlah Di luar..Ada seekor Bijuu yang sedang menyerang.."ucap orang itu, salah satu Jounin Istana Kekaisaran Negera Api.

"Apa ? Mengapa Aku tak bisa merasakannya sedari tadi..? Semua Aparat keamanan termasuk Polisi Uchiha sudah mengevakuasi semua penduduk ?"tanya Minato,

"Ya..sudah, Mereka sedang melaksanakan tugasnya..Perintah apa selanjutnya Yondaime-sama ?"tanya jounin pengaman itu, Minato memegang dagunya untuk berfikir, Apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang, terlebih lagi banyak hal yang masih terjadi selain disini.

"Yondaime-sama apakah anda sudah tahu, Penyerangan sekelompok Organisasi kegelapan, Akatsuki yang sedang menyerang Konoha Downtown ?"tanya si Jounin itu, Minato mengangguk iya,

"Ya..Aku sudah mengetahuinya.."jawab Minato,

"Lalu Apakah anda tak memikirkannya ?"

"Aku tak perlu khawatir..Aku sudah mempercayakannya pada Anakku..Dia sudah menjadi sangat Kuat..mungkin sudah hampir melampauiku.."jawab Minato, si Jounin itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maksud Anda..Naruto-sama yang mengurusnya ?"

"Ya..Dia adalah Pahlawan yang sesungguhnya.."

"..."

"Baiklah..Siapkan semua Pasukan Anbu dan Jounin Elit untuk mengevakuasi serta menyerang Bijuu itu, dan perintahkan semua Chuunin elit untuk mengevakuasi anak – anak..Mengerti ?"Minato memerintahkan pada Jounin keamanan itu,

"Di Mengerti Yondaime-sama.."ucap Jounin itu, kemudian menghilang secepatnya dari tempat Mansion Hokage.

...

**Patung Hokage **

Minato sedang berdiri diatas patungnya, melihat dengan jelas akan peristiwa ini,

"_Aku tak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini..Siapa yang melakukannya ? bagaimana Dia melakukannya ? Sepertinya Bijuu itu..tidak Ekor 9, Kyuubi Yin. Aku tak menyangka ada yang melepaskannya, Orang yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah orang yang memiliki Doujutsu Sharingan, dan mengendalikannya..Siapa orang itu ? Apa ada yang memberontak..tapi..tidak mungkin sekali..sekarang suasana negeri Api ini sedang damai namun banyak yang terjadi hari ini..tidak hanya di Konoha Downtown tidak disini..Aku harap Anakku bisa menyelesaikannya_.."batin Minato yang kini sedang melihat Kyuubi menyerang, tiba – tiba Bijuu itu melihatnya. Siap – siap monster itu mengeluarkan sebuah serangan besar, Minato yang melihatnya langsung sigap dan mempersiapakan kuda – kudanya untuk menangkis serangan yang akan di tembakkan padanya, jika gagal, maka hancurlah desa besar ini.

Terlihat Kyuubi mempersiapkan serangannya, selesailah Dia mempersiapkannya, tinggal mengarahkannya pada Pemimpin Negeri besar Api ini.

"Aku akan..Melindungi Negeri ini"ucap Minato, Dia siap juga mempersiapkan kenkei genkai, sebuah penghalang yang akan menangkis serangan bola bijuu itu kemudian meneteleportkannya.

TIUNKKK *sfk

Kyuubi telah menembakkan Bola Bijuu itu kearahnya, Minato mengeluarkan segel kenkei genkainya di sekitar patung Hokagenya. Bola Bijuu itu masuk kedalam kenkei genkai itu, lalu meneteleportkannya ke suatu tempat yang jauh tempatnya di gunung belakang Desa.

"Aku berhasil.."ucap Minato sambil menghembuskan nafasnya setelah menangkis serangan bola bijuu itu, tetapi..

"Kau terlalu cepat untuk mengatakannya Minato Namikaze.."tiba – tiba seseorang muncul di belakangnya, Minato menyadarinya dengan cepatnya, Dia langsung menyerangnya dengan Kunai belatinya, namun..

"_Apa ? Tembus, Tehnik Apa itu ?"_batin Minato, serangannya tak mampu mengenainya, hasilnya malah tembus pandang..

"Kau akan ku kirimkan ke neraka Minato.."lanjut orang itu, dengan Topeng Spiralnya mulai menghisapnya melalui sebelah matanya. Minato yang mulai terhisap akan jurusnya, langsung menghilang seketika, dan berteleport menuju tempat yang aman.

...

"Siapa orang bertopeng itu ?"ucap Minato sambil terengah- engah,

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku.."tiba – tiba datang kembali di belakangnya, Minato pun berdiri.

"Siapa kau ? Apakah Kau yang melakukan semua ini ? Apakah Kau yang mengendaikan Kyuubi Yin ?"tanya Minato

"Aku..Siapa ? Aku bukan siapa – siapa.."jawab orang bertopeng itu. Minato berfikir sebenatar

_Orang yang bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi dengan Doujutsu Sharingan itu hanyalah Madara Uchiha, hanyalah Dia seorang yang bisa mengendalikannya dengan Doujutsu Sharingan. _

"Apakah Kau..Madara Uchiha ?"tanya Minato,

"Ah..Kurasa begitu.."jawab orang bertopeng itu.

"_bagaimana bisa ? Dia kan sudah mati dan sudah lama itu.."batin Minato._

"_sudahlah..Aku tak boleh memikirkannya sekarang..Aku harus segera mengalahkan orang bertopeng ini, dan membereskan Kyuubi Yin."Minato mengakhiri batinnya, kemudian fokus terhadap orang bertopeng itu, _

"Aku harus segera Mengalahkanmu.."ucap Minato kemudian berlari dari tempatnya tadi berdiri, dengan sangat cepat begitu pula musuhnya.

TRINGG.. *sfk

KRANNNGG *sfk

KREEKKKK *sfk

TUINGGGGG... *sfk

"_Bagaimana bisa tembus lagi ? Konyol sekali.."_batin Minato, setelah semua serangannya tak ada yang bisa mengenai Lelaki bertopeng.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengenaiku Minato.."ucap lelaki bertopeng itu, Minato mundur dari hadapannya dengan sangat cepat atau menggunakan Shunshin no justunya...

"_Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan cara ini..? Pasti berhasil..Aku sudah melihat semua gerakannya..Desa Konoha sedang dalam bahaya..Aku harap Sandaime-sama bisa mengurusnya terlebih dahulu, ini akan memakan waktu"batin Minato. Dia memegang kunai belatinya dengan sangat erat, lalu langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat kearahnya, sama juga yang dilakukan musuhnya, musuhnya berlari juga sambil memegang rantai untuk menangkapnya. _

_50 CM.._

_40 CM.._

_30 CM.._

_25 CM..._

"_Aku tak akan gagal..."batin Minato setelah hampir dekat dengan lelaki bertopeng itu, Minato langsung melemparkan Kunai belatinya ke arah topengnya, karena sudah tahu bahwa Minato akan melemparkan Kunainya ke topengnya..akhirnya tembus saja._

"Kau Kalah.."ucap lelaki bertopeng itu setelah hampir menangkap Minato, namun..Minato langsung menghilang dari hadapannya, lelaki bertopeng itu terkejut akan hilangnya.

"Aku menang.."ucap Minato, Dia sekarang ada di atas udara, tepat di atas kepalanya, sambil memegang bola angin yang berputar itu, siap untuk menghantamnya dengan jurusnya.

**RASENGANN!**

"Hiraishin Level 3.."ucap Minato, sambil menghantamkan bola anginnya.

"_Bagaimana bisa..?"batin lelaki bertopeng itu_

"_Sekarang Aku mengerti..Dia menggunakan dua serangan sekaligus tidak satu serangan, sedangkan Aku hanya bisa mengantisipasi 1 serangan..Minato-sensei..Kau masih tetap hebat rupanya.."lanjut batin lelaki bertopeng itu, kemudian dia balik topeng itu tersenyum. _

_**DUAKKK**_

"Aku rasa..pertarungan kita cukup sampai disini saja..Aku sudah terluka parah.."ucap lelaki bertopeng itu, tepat 5 meter di hadapan Minato.

"Kau tidak bisa lari.."balas Minato, lalu Minato langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri, tiba – tiba ada di hadapan lelaki bertopeng itu, sambil menempelkan tangannya di perut lelaki bertopeng itu.

"Apa yang Kau..?"tanya lelaki bertopeng itu, Minato tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan menghilangkan Doujutsu yang kau lakukan pada Kyuubi Yin, sehingga Kau tak bisa mengendalikannya lagi, dan sekarang sudah menjadi milikku kembali.."jawab Minato, lelaki bertopeng itu hanya bisa merintih kesal.

"Tck..Sialan, tetapi..tak apa – apa..pertempuran yang sesungguhnya baru saja di mulai..Hahaha.."umpat lelaki bertopeng itu, kemudian menghilang.

"_Apa tujuan sebenarnya orang itu_, dan apa maksud dari pertempuran yang sebenanya baru saja di mulai ?"batin Minato..

"Sekarang Aku harus kembali secepatnya Ke Desa dan menyegel kembali Kyuubi Yin"ucap Minato, lalu dia pun menghilang dengan jutsunya menuju Desa.

...

KONOHA DOWNTOWN

Di Pusat Konoha ada pertempuran lain, yaitu Penyerangan Sekelompok Organisasi Akatsuki yang di pimpin oleh seorang yang bernama Pein, disana ada seorang Remaja 16 tahun yang akan menghadapinya.

"Naruto-chan..Kau sudah siap ?"tanya seekor katak yang ada di pundaknya.

"Kau harus hati – hati..Kami akan memberikan sedikit kekuatan alam, kemudian menambahkannya pada kekuatanmu,"ucap seekor katak yang ada di sebelahnya, Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Yeah Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik dattebayo~"jawab Naruto, Ia berfokus kembali memperhatikan orang – orang jahat yang harus segera ia kalahkan.

"Apa sudah cukup basa – basinya ?"tanya Pein,

"Kami akan segera membunuhmu..Kematianmu akan membawakan perdamaian.."ucap Pein,

"Tidak akan ku biarkan.."

STRENNGG *sfk

Tiba – tiba langsung menyerang salah satu orang dari bawahan pein itu, namun bagi Naruto..itu bukanlah suatu masalah, Dia sekarang sudah sangat Kuat.

BRUAGGGG *sfk

Naruto langsung memukul orang yang di luncurkan Pein, tapi..masih ada di atasnya, ada dua orang di atas udaranya, karena sudah mengetahui bahwa akan menyerangnya, dengan cepat Naruto berjungkir balik, lalu hanya cukup dengan menendangnya.

DUAKKK *sfk

Dua orang itu tersungkur jauh atas serangan tendangan yang di lakukan Naruto.

"_Cukup Kuat juga.."batin Pein _

Kemudian Pein memerintahkan kembali salah satu rekannya, yaitu pein wanita, Dia berlari sambil melakukan segel tangan dengan darahnya, tak lain Dia akan memanggil monster.

**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU.. **

Keluarlah 2 Monster yang cukup besar yang akan mengarah pada Naruto, dengan sangat kuat, Naruto langsung menangkap Mosnter itu pada Tanduk besarnya, lalu melemparkannya, sedangkan satu monsternya lagi di serahkan pada kedua guru katak.

"Apa hanya segitu kekuatanmu ?"ucap Naruto, ia sekarang sangat percaya diri untuk mengalahkan Organisasi kegelapan itu.

"Jangan merasa senang dulu Shounen.."ucap Pein, ada satu lagi rekannya, Dia memerintahkan untuk menyerang Naruto,

Naruto siap mengeluarkan dua jurus dari tangannya..

"Menyingkirlah.."ucap Naruto sambil menghantamkan kedua jurus bola angin yang ada di kedua tangannya.

**RASENGAN BARRAGE! **

Naruto menghantamkan kedua serangan Bola Anginnya, kepada musuhnya dengan cepat..

"Selanjutnya Kau..Persiapkan dirimu.."ucap Naruto sambil berdiri gagah di hadapan Pein.

" ... "

"Aku akan langsung menyelesaikannya sekarang,,"ucap Naruto, dia membuat 1 bunshin untuk membuatkan jurus bola anginnya, tapi..sekarang cukup berbeda..

**WIND SYTLE : RASEN SHURIKENN.. **

Naruto membuat Jurus terbarunya, Tehnik Angin : Rasen Shuriken, yang terdengar keras..Dia siap menghantamkannya pada Pein.

"RASAKAN INI!"Naruto meleparkan Rasen Shuriken miliknya kearah Pein, itu adalah Serangan Terkuatnya, jika berhasil maka semua ini akan selesai, akan tetapi..

**SHINRA TENSEI**

"APA?"batin Naruto, Jurus miliknya di tepis dengan putaran angin yang di Keluarkan Pein.

"Sialan..padahal itu adalah Serangan paling berhargaku, hanya beberapa lagi Aku bisa menggunakannya kembali..Tck."batin Naruto,

"Apa hanya itu kemampuanmu Naruto Uzumaki ?"ucap Pein, Pein mulai bergerak mendekatinya ya untuk menyerangnya, Dia mengeluarkan kedua besi dari lengan bajunya,

TRINGG, JLEBBB *sfk

"Arrggghhh.."Naruto akhirnya bertekuk lutut juga di hadapan Pein, dengan banyak menancap besi – besi yang di tancapkan Pein di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Shounen?"Fukasaku tersentak kaget ketika Naruto kalah akan musuhnya.

"Oh..rupanya katak kecilnya masih belum menyerah ya ? Baiklah, rasakan kesakitan ini."Pein melirik Fukusaku, Dia mengeluarkan besi kemudian melemparkannya.

"Argggghh,,"Katak itu..Guru Naruto menjerit keras atas besi cakra yang di leparkan Pein.

"Paa.."ucap Katak yang satunya lagi, tak lain adalah Istri dari Guru Sannin Naruto.

"Maa..cepatlah melarikan diri, sebelum Dia membunuhmu juga, Aku tak mau itu, Uhukk.. *cough"Fukasaku sudah tidak tahan lagi akan dirinya sendiri, Istrinya hanya bisa berkaca – kaca akan suaminya,

"Paa..Aku akan membawamu saja..tapi.."ucap Istri Guru Naruto itu, sambil menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang tersudutkan oleh Musuhnya, Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya lagi,

_Jangan Khawatir..jangan khawatirkan diriku Baa, Aku Kuat Kok..Sangat Kuat..Aku pasti bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, Percayakan saja padaku _

Hanya ucapan Naruto itulah yang teringat olehnya sebelum melawan Pein, Dia tak kuasa menahan air matanya, Ya sudah Suaminya, sekarang Muridnya, tapi..dirinya tau dia Kuat, Dia mengelap tangisannya.

"_Naruto-chan Aku percayakan semuanya padamu, Baa-chan tahu Kau lebih, Kau lebih kuat daripada 2 orang itu, Jiraiya dan Ayahmu Minato, Kau lebih kuat..Kau belum mati..sekarang Baa-chan percayakan ini padamu,"_batinnya, kemudian menghilang sambil membawa Fukusaku Suaminya,

Pein yang sedari tadi terus menancapkan besi cakra terhadap Naruto, mulai keheranan.

"Oh Jadi Melarikan diri ya Katak betina itu ?..sekarang apa yang akan terjadi padamu, Naruto Uzumaki ?"ucap Pein,

...

Di sisi pertarungan lain..

TRINGG...KRINGGG...TRANKK *sfk

"Tck..Hinata-san bisakah Kau tak menghalangiku ? Aku bisa membunuhmu kapan saja, tapi Karena Kau..teman dekatku, Aku tak kuasa untuk melakukannya.."ucap Naruko,

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja, Aku akan menghalangimu apapun juga..Demi Kota ini, Demi..Naruto-kun juga.."balas Hinata dengan datar, tak sebiasanya Dia berkata seperti itu. Naruko menaikkan alisnya sebelah,

**FLASHBACK **

KRINGG...KRUNKKK..TRUNKK.. *sfk

"Sudahlah hentikan pertarungan yang tak berarti ini.."ucap Naruto,

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun ? ini sangat berarti tahu !"jawab Naruko, Dia menyerang lagi Naruto dengan Pedangnya.

"Jujur saja, bukannya Aku ragi – ragu untuk menyerangmu, tak mau menyakitimu, "lanjut Naruto, sambil menundukkan kepalanya,

"Aku tak butuh rasa kasihanmu Naruto-kun.."Naruko mulai mengibaskan sayapnya, untuk menuju ke arah Naruto.

KRINGG *sfk

Naruto menahan serangan Naruko dengan cepat,

"Aku mohon Naruko, Aku harus menyelamatkan Kota ini,"kata Naruto, masih tak berani untuk menyerangnya,

"Sebanyak apapun Kau bicara, Aku tak akan mendengarkanmu Naruto-kun.."Naruko tetap tak menghiraukan ucapannya, sekarang hanya ada 1 hasrat baginya, yaitu..Menghancurkan Misi Naruto.

"Naruko..?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang saja Naruto-kun.."ucap Naruko, Dia siap mempersiapkan segel jutsunya.

LENYAPLAH KE DALAM KEGELAPAN...

**LIGHTING STRIKE EVOLUTION.. **

Naruto hanya bisa diam saja, tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, walau sudah mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan mengalahkan Naruko tetap saja, Dia tak memiliki hasrat tekad untuk melakukannya.

"Lenyaplah Kau, Naruto!"Naruko sudah siap untuk menghantamkan Jutsu As nya terhadap Naruto,

SRETTS..DUAKKKKKKKK *sfk

"Apa sudah selesai ?"ucap Naruko setelah menghantamkan jutsu As nya terhadap Naruto, di lihat memang sudah tidak ada tempat Naruto berdiri,

"Syukurlah Aku tepat waktu.."ucap seorang Gadis yang sedang merangkul Naruto, tak lain adalah..Seseorang yang Mencintainya pula.

"Hinata ?"ucap Naruto tak percaya, ada yang menyelamatkannya, di depannya masih ada seorang Gadis yang berdiri mematung tak percaya.

"Hinata-san ?"Naruko tak percaya bahwa akan ada seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, itu sangat berisiko sekali, bisa saja terkena sedikitpun petir itu akan langsung melemahkan tubuh.

"Hinata..Kau menyelamatkanku ?"kata Naruto, Hinata tersenyum saja, walau memang kini Dia sangat dekat berhadapan dengan Naruto, Dia memang sudah malu sekali tetapi..Dia menahannya saja, dan serius terlebih dahulu.

"Ya..Naruto-kun, Cepatlah selamatkan Kota ini, Kalahkan Pemimpinnya.."ucap Hinata, Naruto tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke arah Naruko.

"Tapi..Apa bisa Aku menyerahkan Dia padamu ?"tanya Naruto pada Hinata, Dia ragi – ragu bahwa Hinata bisa mengurus Naruko. Hinata tersenyum lebar.

"Aku bisa Naruto-kun..Serahkan Naruko-san padaku, "Mendengar ucapan Hinata, Naruto menitikkan air mata senang,

"Terima Kasih Hinata..Aku pergi dulu..Jaa~"Naruko kemudian menghilang sekejap darinya, Hinata memejamkan matanya,

"Ganbatte Naruto-kun.."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"_Benar juga, Aku tak ragu mengatakannya..Aku melakukannya Demi Kota ini serta Demi Naruto-kun..Naruto-kun sedang berjuang sekarang, Aku juga harus berjuang.."batin Hinata. _

"_Itu tak seperti dirimu saja Hinata-san..! Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini ? Apa karena..Dia?"batin Naruko, Dia merasakan teman dekatnya berubah 180'o tak seperti biasa yang Dia kenal. _

"Kau tak seperti biasanya Hinata-san..."ucap Naruko, Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul saja.

"Ini memang diriku yang sebenarnya Naruko-san.."Hinata tampa ragu menjawab semua ucapan Naruko, Naruko tersenyum senang saja mendengarnya namun..

"Aku senang mendengarnya tapi..Aku tak punya pilihan lagi, Aku harus membunuhmu Hinata-san.."ucap Naruko, siap menyerang Hinata, Hinata mempersiapkan kuda – kudanya.

"Majulah.."jawab Hinata, menantang Naruko untuk melawannya,

"_Aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto-kun untuk selalu..disampingnya, serta membantunya..Walau Naruto-kun sudah tak ingat lagi, Itu tak masalah, yang terpenting..Aku melakukan yang terbaik untuknya.."batin Hinata, _

"_Aku tak akan kalah, tunggu Aku Naruto-kun"Hinata siap menggukan Doujutsu miliknya, _

**BYAKUGAN!**

**... **

**To Be Continue Regret Forget Me Chapter 5 – Baru Saja Di Mulai END **

_**Next Regret Forget Me Chapter 6 – Pertarungan Dua Gadis Demi Cinta **_

_**Makasih Readers telah membaca Fic GJ ini, Ahaha Maaf Author masih Newbie jadi pasti banya kesalahan – kesalahannya, mohon maklum, **_____

_**Chapter 6 akan segera di lanjut secepatnya FLASH UPDATE **____** tunggu aja ya.. **_

_**Makin banyak Review, segera cepat Updatenya, ini tergantung Mood atau Review, yang pasti dua – duanya.. **_____

_**Terus.. Ini memag Fic yang banyak ulah – alih tempat kejadian..ada yang disana ada yang disini, pastinya Setiap Karakter mempunya masalahnya tersendiri, **_

_**Sekian dari saya HaikalUzumaki, Salam Fiction! **_

_**Bisa Kunjungi mhaikalzaki_blogspot_com untuk lanjutan Chapter atau melihat spoiler – spoilernya.. **_

_**THANKS A LOT OF.. :D **_


End file.
